Blood of the Shadow Self
by Midnight172013R
Summary: Sequel to Shadow Self, after dealing with the Travelers, and a war in New Orleans, peace has come for some time. But danger doesn't stay away for long. Once again it seems life may never be normal for Caroline. At least not when it comes to Markos and the Travelers. As well Klaus finds himself at odds with his past. Who is Markos and what are his plans?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so I am back with part 2 of the Shadow Self Series. I am so sorry for the wait and starting a new story. But I needed some time to think about my next move with this story and how to begin. So bare with me, but chapter 2 might not be until Friday. Due to the fact that Markos is coming in the next episode of the vampire diaries. And I wanted to see more on his character so that I can portray him like he is in the series. I think that is the only thing that I am looking forward to on the vampire diaries anymore. I am kind of getting sick of it. I am just excited for the new big bad. I really want to see more on his power and personality. Anyway though. Here is the first chapter enjoy.

One Month later:

Caroline groaned feeling light kisses down her neck. As well as the arm around her waist tightened bringing her closer. She couldn't but smile but feel somewhat annoyed not wanting to wake up just yet.

"Good morning," She said. She grasped one of his hands and squeezed it.

"I could get use to this," He said. Caroline and Klaus sighed snuggled closer to one another. They were back in New Orleans in the house, in their bed trying to forget everything but themselves.

"So could I," Caroline said and moaned when Klaus began to kiss her throat once again. "Definitely could get use to this…" Klaus pinned her to the bed in a flash, and she squealed in delight. As she grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. Passion exploded as soon as their lips touched as usual. A month now and Caroline still couldn't believe that she was here in Klaus's bed, and in love with him. She had always thought that they never could be together, not just because of her friends. But because she had thought they would argue all the time, and it was wrong for him to feel that way for her as it was wrong for her to feel that way towards him. But she had been thinking for a long time that he had no feelings and was not a real person. But Klaus was real, a person just broken. And Caroline was the only one that could help fix him. He had fallen in love with her, and she knew that she was right. Anyone that is a capable of love is capable of being saved. And he was saved, she was his savior and redemption. Caroline gasped for a breath as Klaus began kissing down her throat and to her chest. She moaned when he took her breast in his mouth. She grabbed his head and held him there before she moved him back up to kiss her.

"You know if we don't stop were never going to leave this bed." She reminded him. Klaus smirked.

"Fine by me. I have no intention for you to leave this bed sweetheart." She rolled her eyes.

"We have to leave sometime." She said. She glanced to ground where her torn clothes were. "And maybe you can stop ripping my clothes, I almost have nothing left."

"Well its working I see." She raised an interrogative eyebrow.

"What's working?" She asked.

"My plan," He pecked her nose.

"What plan?"

"Keeping you in bed." She rolled her eyes and kissed him again. Klaus and Caroline were about to enjoy another embrace with one another. Though some people would let them enjoy their time.

"Now I see why you didn't want to share her Nik." Caroline screamed and Klaus growled, covering Caroline with his body. Luckily the sheets had pretty been covering them and didn't fall off. Caroline glared at Kol as Klaus made sure to shield Caroline's body from his younger brother. Kol smirked.

"No need to hide your darling, it's not like I haven't seen a woman's body before." Klaus was losing his patience.

"Kol get out of here before I have you daggered." Kol rolled his eyes.

"Really more dagger threats, will you ever come up with a new threat dear brother?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Caroline demanded. She would have thought she would be embarrassed by someone walking in on Klaus and her but that didn't seem to be the case at least not with Kol. He had this irritating smirk on his face that Caroline just wanted to slap, she was more angrier then embarrassed.

"Seems someone is back in the city again." Klaus raised an eyebrow. "And you'll never guess who?"

Caroline remembered Celeste, the witch that had abducted Klaus and Rebekah. Kol had told them that she was back in town. According to Rebekah, Celeste wasn't just an old friend to the original family and not just a witch like Caroline had met. Caroline had never met her, but she knew that Dinorah did. Celeste was also the old love of Elijah. Who also was obsessed with him apparently. She had been angered by him for taking loyalty to Klaus as well as Rebekah over her. And she didn't like that his family always seemed to come first to him. Dinorah? It was strange, she hadn't heard from her in a month, but she also knew that Dinorah had said she had other plans. Perhaps she was busy, even after a month Caroline was still freaked out by knowing that someone looked like her. As well as finding out she was a witch. Caroline hadn't really done much with the information of her being a witch, but she also had told Stefan that because they were related to Silas and Dinorah, they were witches. Damon was related as well, but he didn't fit the picture really. Speaking of Stefan and Damon, Damon was in vampire rehab you could say or forced to. He had become an Augustine vampire and was dangerous to be around. His new friend was helping him to control himself, she had heard that his name was Enzo. And he was much like Damon, so it was hard not to believe that they weren't buddies. Stefan on the other hand was still taking in that now Silas and Stefan were linked as doppelgangers. What happened to one happened to the other. Although again no one had seen Silas and Dinorah in a month. Everything had been rather quiet and strange. Elena and Katherine were also linked and they had wounds to prove it. Rebekah had broke Katherine's arm and Elena had felt the effects. Safe to say that no attacked Katherine after that. Not to mention she had fled. Stefan and Rebekah seemed to have gotten closer but Stefan had also decided to stay in Mystic Falls and find out more on this Dr. Wez guy and his new entourage, to what they had last heard was the Travelers. Stefan was trying to find out what they were after and what they would gain with the help of Lexi, who happened to be happy to be reunited with her best friend and her boyfriend Lee who had not moved on from Lexi. But still the last month had been rather quiet. Caroline had also noticed a depressed Rebekah. She had thought that it was Marcel, and that he was starting to move on from Rebekah and become more interested in that blonde human bartender Camille. But she also thought that it might be because of Stefan. Kol and Finn were back, but Finn had run off with Sage after that night. And didn't feel the need to keep in contact with his family. Now here they were investigating a body, that was a vampire's. The vampire was dead, and by the look of its body. They knew that he was burned alive. Obviously by a witch, and probably Celeste. Klaus and Elijah examined the body to see who it had been. But it was still hard to tell who it was. Caroline and Elena stood off to the side with Rebekah. Kol was on top of one of the tombs. They happened to be in the cemetery again after all. Rebekah still didn't like Elena much and Elena didn't seem to like her either.

"Think it was Celeste?" Rebekah asked. Elijah was the one that knew Celeste better than anyone because he had been in love with her. At a time he had been thinking of marrying her. But now it was like her mask fell and she was truly showing her true face. Elijah would end her this time himself. He shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"Correct Elijah Mikaelson." Said a voice. They turned to find a young woman with red hair and light green eyes smirking. She wore a black tank, leggings, and a jean jacket.

"Guinevere," Klaus said. She smiled to him.

"Klaus my sweet," She spoke seductive like. Caroline could already tell she hated her. She glared at this girl.

"Oh great," Rebekah muttered. "The bitch has decided to grace us with her presence." The girl Guinevere rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you too Rebekah, but if I recall you were the bitch of a friend to me."

"What do you want?" Klaus asked. Elijah was studying the girl as if she might have a trick or something up her sleeve.

"You," She said. Yup, Caroline definitely hated her. She was actually thinking of many ways to kill her by now.

"Why are you here Guinevere?" Elijah asked. She sighed and looked at them.

"Protection, I like being resurrected as you can see. I wanted to live again, and here I am. Celeste wants me to die once again in order to get more power from the dead." She said.

"Where is Celeste?" Elijah demanded.

"Around, not sure at this moment. Though I have been trying to avoid her. She can be so bossy sometimes. Look consider my offer-

"Like hell we would," Rebekah snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you," Guinevere turned to look at Klaus and Elijah. Mostly Klaus. She seemed to be begging him with her eyes.

"She could be useful brother, in finding Celeste that is. And finding out what she has been up to the last month." Klaus thought about this.

"I vote yes, I do love red heads." Kol said hopping down and looking at her like she was cake. Rebekah scoffed.

"Great another one of the Mikaelson brothers is willing to fall for this wench." Rebekah said.

"Shh sister you are the strumpet remember." Rebekah glared at him.

"You see why I really don't like living with men." She muttered to Caroline. "Especially when that man happens to be one of my annoying older brothers." Caroline shrugged and nodded as Rebekah broke a branch off of the nearest tree in the cemetery threw it at him. He chuckled as he caught it and threw it back. Rebekah dodged and hissed at him. Caroline watched Klaus's jaw clench.

"Fine, but don't expect to be treated like a guest. For you are not welcome, and nor do I care. As long as you hold up your end of the offer to find Celeste then you have the originals protection. But if you betray us, you find a knife in your chest." She smirked.

"I knew that you would see it my way of course though." She passed Klaus but made sure to brush up against him. Caroline gritted her teeth.

"Is it just me or do I get the feeling that I want to actually kill her?" Caroline asked. Rebekah nodded.

"Yeah you're not the only one. Better get used to it, because now she will be around more often."

Caroline had been sitting on the couch, as Klaus and Elijah had been talking to Guinevere trying to get information out of her. But it seemed that Guinevere felt the need to touch Klaus's arm, or hand and move closer to him once in a while. Caroline had broken the pencil that was in her hands, she had been trying to do her homework, but it was hard to concentrate when the slut had the decency to touch HER boyfriend. Though she knew that she could trust Klaus, he wasn't encouraging her, or reciprocating her actions. But the jealousy would not cease.

"Not that I am saying you have anything to worry about Caroline, but…" Rebekah spoke to Caroline. Caroline turned to her. "But you should know that I had pretended somewhat to be friends with Guinevere. And because she thought we were friends she told me her secrets and a few other things. Back in the beginning of the 1900's had started I knew her and…"

"What do you mean? Klaus and her were friends?" Rebekah shook her head and bit her lip. Caroline was confused. She couldn't help but glance back to the red head wondering what she meant before her friend spoke again.

"Guinevere was in love with Nik."

Notes: So here is the beginning of the first chapter. Kol walks in on Klaus and Caroline much to their dislike. Celeste is still on the loose. Stefan and Damon are still back in Mystic Falls. No news or sign of Dinorah or Silas. Katherine has vanished once again, and Guinevere shows up looking for protection. It also seems that she was in love with Klaus long ago and perhaps still is obviously. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was sitting in her room thinking about the witch Guinevere who had been in love with Klaus. And possibly still is, but did Klaus reciprocate these feelings back then? She wondered if there had been anything between them all that long ago, she knew that she was never around then and that Klaus was different as well. But still the cold bite of jealousy had started and she had never felt so threatened by another woman since well Hayley, and perhaps Elena at one point. But this witch was different, she was basically throwing herself at him. All she could think about was many different ways that she wanted to kill the witch. She knew that she shouldn't worry. Klaus was in love with her after all as she was with him. She trusted Klaus, it was the witch that she didn't trust. Knowing that she could try to make a move on him. She sighed and felt like she needed a distraction.

"Well someone hasn't taken a liking to our new guest it seems." Caroline turned to Kol who was standing in the doorway. She groaned, she wasn't in the mood for his immature games. In fact she hoped that they stopped.

"I'm not in the mood right now Kol, go away." She hissed. Kol chuckled before flashing to her side.

"Seeing you alone here, makes me think that you could use some company. Ah you found out about the secret love life of my brother and Guinevere than yes?" Caroline's eyes widened and she turned to him.

"What?!" He burst into laughter.

"It was a joke I was just kidding. There wasn't ever anything between my brother and the witch, in fact she was the one in love with him as you might know. Unfortunately my brother wasn't one to believe in love. He found it weak, as he has repeated for many years. 'Love is a vampire's greatest weakness.'" She swallowed hard and glanced at Kol. She knew Klaus had thought this but she always would have a hard time believing it. Then again she saw the human Klaus more than anyone. "Well now this has been fun, but I think I am going to get a drink, perhaps with Guinevere, she was quite the stunning beauty." Caroline snorted. He chuckled. "I can tell that the claws will break out soon. And I will be prepared to enjoy the soon to be cat fight." She rolled her eyes and threw her shoe at him. He laughed and dodged before leaving the room. Caroline sighed and decided to take a shower still with the thoughts and information about there new guest. When she came out of the shower and changed into shorts and a tank. She found Klaus sitting on the bed. He smirked and flashed to her before wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer. His lips pressed to hers, she couldn't help; but respond to his kiss. Her hands gripped his hair bringing him closer to her. She moaned when he deepened the kiss. Although her thoughts still swirled and they could keep out the red head that kept creeping in the back of her mind. Just thinking of Klaus with her made her gasp and break the kiss. Klaus though continued to kiss down her throat and suck on her favorite spot.

"Klaus…" It came out as a moan. She tried to make her voice more firm. It was hard considering his touch. "Klaus," She said slightly more forceful.

"Hmm…." Her breath hitched when he began trying to remove her shirt.

"Klaus," She started pushing him away. He looked at her confused. She had to take a few breaths to compose herself.

"What's wrong love?" She bit her lip and couldn't stop herself.

"Did you really know her back when you first built New Orleans?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Guinevere…" She gritted her teeth. She had said it with distain.

"Yes, she was a witch back then. She was killed by Rebekah back in 1919 during the war. Rebekah had never really liked her, I was never really sure why. I had thought they had been somewhat friends." Klaus said.

"Really? So she was like a close friend of the family back then or something?" She sat down on the bed. Klaus was confused why she was asking such things.

"Well I suppose to Rebekah and Elijah. I never bothered and cared to actually be in the same room with her. I saw her once in a while but not all the time. I was always having other matters to take care of." He said. "Caroline, why are you asking me these things?"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice and overhear from Rebekah that she was quite interested in you a while back. I am shocked that I didn't hear anything about you being with her once." Caroline said. So that was it, Caroline thought that Klaus and Guinevere might have a thing. No, that was not possibly. Klaus only one that who would have a 'thing' with him was his Caroline. Klaus shrugged.

"Well I always knew when I was around her, that she might have infatuated with me. But I never thought of it, I had other things that were more important to me at the time. At that time as well, if I ever was with her it would be not love more of lust as you might think of it. You must know that you are the only woman that has me drawn to you. As I once said, I love you because you are strong, beautiful, and full of light." She blushed remembering those words. "As for the old witch down there, she doesn't have the light that you possess." Caroline looked at him.

"Really? Even despite everything that has happened in the past year. I mean I did kill twelve witches, did kill a Traveler or two." Klaus nodded.

"You did it to save your friend, and did it to save me and many others." He said. She smiled at him. Klaus smirked before he grabbed her around the waist. She squealed as he brought her back on the bed. She giggled and smiled as he looked over her. Just staring at her like she was his whole world. "You are my humanity Caroline, never forget that. Who better to keep me in check then you love?"

"You always had your humanity, just have been hurt and betrayed to many times." That was another thing about Caroline, she understood him and didn't judge him. He nuzzled her throat with his nose.

"Besides red heads aren't my type." She smirked. "One specific stubborn blonde." He kissed her cheek. "I love you Caroline," She smiled and touched his face.

"I love you Klaus." Klaus smiled and kissed her. Caroline knew to Klaus that she would always be first to him. She still didn't have to like Guinevere but she felt a little more at ease to know that Klaus could care less about the slutty witch. In his eyes, she was the only one that had stolen his heart. And they both knew that in a way they had been destined for one another.

Mystic Falls abandoned Hospital:

Dr. Wes examined the vampire closely, going through his notes. He removed a vampires liver and began to examine the liver. But he was more fascinated by the blood that ran through their veins. Because it was the magic that kept them alive as long as the original vampires blood existed. In this case the original had to be alive for the rest of the vampires to live.

"Dr. Wes I assume." He turned around and found a man with dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes. The focused on him.

"Yes, may I help you with something?" Dr. Wes asked.

"I believe you know some of my fellow friends who have helped by sponsoring you with your studies on vampires." Dr. Wes stared at the man before. He blinked twice.

"You're…" The man shook his head.

"I am second in command you could say a foot soldier or general. Rest assured he hopes that everything is working to your liking." Dr. Wes nodded.

"Everything is working out perfectly." He said.

"Yes well, we were hoping that you might be willing to share your compounds or venom to give to other vampires." Dr. Wes nodded.

"Of course, more test subjects would be great." The man nodded.

"Yes, well there is one more thing we need you to do. And I am sure you won't object to this. There is a girl in New Orleans, her name is Elena Gilbert as well as Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes. If you can bring one of them here, all you have to do is practice playing doctor on one of them. But I must suggest Caroline Forbes. If you are lucky, you might find her a more fascinating… specimen actually." Dr. Wes raised his eyebrows at hearing this. The man smirked and turned away to leave.

"And who are you again?" Dr. Wes asked. Without turning around he spoke.

"I am a Traveler, you may call me Ivan."

Notes: So here is another chapter. Unfortunately I found out some bad news. Last night wasn't when the new episode of when Markos comes to Mystic Falls. I have to wait another two weeks. But I won't put this story on hold. Markos might be on hold in the story for at least the next two chapters. Anyway no worries about Klaus and Guinevere. He is completely oblivious and only sees Caroline that he could care less about some witch that might have tried to grasp his attentions. But Caroline, might still have to worry about Guinevere being all over Klaus despite that he doesn't notice her and is in love with Caroline. Don't worry those two girls will come face to face. Plus I will be getting more into Caroline's witch side. Guess who is going to return? I think I might put him either in the next chapter or the fourth. And no it's not Stefan, although he might be coming back soon. Let's just say that this person is going to help Caroline. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline woke to the sun, she groaned knowing she should have closed those blinds. She cursed herself for not doing it last night. She moaned and rolled over to press her face into a warm pillow. She heard a chuckle.

"What?" She mumbled in his chest.

"Just hard to think, that you are mine now." Klaus answered. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Yeah well then you were an ass." She muttered.

"Hardly to you love," She rolled her eyes.

"Really? So hurting my friends and family that was your way of being charming." Klaus smirked.

"You think I'm charming." She probably shouldn't have said that. Now it was probably going to go to his head.

"No, and who am I kidding it's just going to make that ego of yours grow ten times larger than it already is." Caroline smiled and kissed him. Klaus smiled.

"As much as I would like to enjoy this morning with you. Elijah has asked for my assistance in a matter that cannot be ignored." She sighed.

"Celeste," He nodded.

"She is still around the city somewhere. Causing some problems in the French Quarter." Caroline played with his necklaces.

"You don't think that it's weird that we haven't run in with the Travelers or Dinorah and Silas for that matter." Klaus shrugged.

"Maybe they had finally found something better to do." Klaus said.

"We need a vacation." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"And what's wrong with New Orleans love?" She shrugged.

"Too much supernatural drama and psycho witches." She muttered. Klaus chuckled. Tightening his arm around her bring in her closer. He kissed her forehead.

"_Nik!"_Kol's voice came from downstairs. _"Tell Rebekah that you like me more than her!" _Klaus groaned.

"I am starting to consider a vacation right now." Caroline shrugged.

"Well someone had told me that they would like to show me the world." Klaus smirked and turned to her.

"What were you thinking?" He asked.

"Hmm, perhaps Rome maybe."

"Done, you will love Rome. Even after thousands of years the architecture is still preserved as if you might feel as if you were there." She smiled.

"Sounds nice." She said snuggling closer to him. They heard a crash downstairs and rolled their eyes. Caroline placed a chaste kiss on his lips before getting up and heading for a shower. Klaus pouted. "What you said Elijah was waiting for you? I need a shower, and you have to go talk to him." Caroline chuckled before closing the door.

Elijah was reading the newspaper when Klaus walked in. Klaus had gotten dressed. He changed into a dark jeans, black Henley and dark boots. Elijah stood and walked to Klaus.

"With Celeste still out there, it seems she has also let the werewolves back into the city as well." He nodded to Elena who was sitting there holding her arm. Elena looked up at Klaus and swallowed hard. She removed her hand to show that a werewolf had bitten her. Elijah and Elena had gone into the city to talk with the vampires there. Only to have walked out and been attacked by a wolf. Elijah had ripped their heart out but their teeth had already tore into Elena's flesh. Klaus sighed and grabbed a glass. He bite his wrist and let his blood pour into the glass before handing it to her. Elena took it and drank it. She sighed when she felt the effects of the blood heal her.

"Thank you," She said. Klaus nodded.

"Anything else Elijah," Elijah shrugged.

"I have some business that I must attend to. Nothing to worry about brother." Elena stood and followed Elijah out. He turned to her. "Elena,"

"You're not really going to leave me here, with…" She nodded into the room where Klaus was. She knew that Caroline was in the house, but she still didn't feel comfortable around Klaus. Despite that he had just healed her. He sighed.

"Very well you may join me, but you will be by my side at all times." She nodded and followed him out.

Klaus had headed outside near the park. He was painting the sight before him. Despite that a blonde vampire kept appearing in his mind. Klaus had never for once found happiness really. But with Caroline, he was more than happy. He felt almost complete in the last thousand years. Caroline had gone to hang out with his sister. Kol on the other hand had found himself at the bar. Not surprising really. Klaus glanced up at the tree standing there and captured the detail with his mind before painting what he had seen.

"That is quite the painting." Said a voice. He didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Yes, well it happens to be a passion of mine." He said finishing up the tree before turning to her. She smiled at him.

"I always wanted to create something as beautiful as this. But I never had the talent and no one was willing to teach me." Klaus shrugged.

"I hope you are not trying to distract me from the topic that I should be asking." She shrugged and smirked.

"Maybe…or maybe it wasn't a distraction more of an interest." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Do you remember the party that we attended?" She asked.

"You mean the party that Rebekah had invited you to." Klaus said. She glared at him.

"Rebekah, yes well she had tricked me into thinking I was her friend. I am surprised that you didn't do more to her. I had been hoping you would." In truth Klaus had still been mad at her. Even after the night that Caroline had been kidnapped. When the Travelers disappeared into the shadows. Klaus had every intention on killing his sister. But Caroline was there and had convinced him not to. Despite everything Caroline was always there for him. And in truth he didn't want to kill his sister. Not because he couldn't. But because at the end of the day, it was his sister, his own flesh and blood. He couldn't do it. And he recalled Caroline's words. _Klaus do you really want to be the man to end your sister. A brother who kill his sister. If that is so, then you will be acting just like 'him'. And I can't let you do that. I won't let you turn into him. I won't let you be your father. _Those words still haunt him. He never wanted to be like his father, and in truth he never wanted to be known as the man that killed his sister. Caroline told him, he had every right to be mad, he could yell at her, ignore her anything but kill her. And strangely with Caroline he was able to get through what had happened with Rebekah. With her help she was able to have them patch up the wound on their relationship. This time not just putting a band aid on but to actually have their relationship mend again. Klaus had chosen to forgive Rebekah, but at a price. She would have to earn his trust back.

"Yes, well I was angry but learned to control my demons." He said. Genevieve glanced at him.

"Why keep your demons locked up inside? I thought they made you who you were." Klaus turned to her.

"You don't know who I am though." He said. She smirked.

"Actually I think I know you pretty well." She said sliding her finger down his arm and moving somewhat closer to him. Klaus shook his head and turned away facing his painting.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Genevieve turned to find Rebekah and the baby blonde vampire appear. She glared at them and folded her arms across her chest. She noticed Klaus's smile to the young blonde girl and couldn't help but glance between them.

"Where have you two been?" Klaus asked. The blonde shrugged.

"Around the city, out to lunch really." Rebekah was still glaring at her. Klaus's phone rang in turn he answered it. He was speaking with Kol about something.

"Don't you have anything better to do than drool over something or someone that you can't have?" Rebekah muttered. Genevieve rolled her eyes.

"Like you don't do that either. Marcel and you have a nice time back in then." Rebekah glared at her.

"Who's the Barbie doll face here?" Caroline hated it when she was called that. Damon had been the one to always call her that and it irritated her to no end.

"Caroline she is a friend of the family." Genevieve burst into laughter.

"Oh that's sweet coming from you, I will tell you a little something however. Careful little Caroline, she has been known to backstab friends." She said. Caroline folded her arms across her chest. She really didn't like her. Especially when she had seen her touch Klaus. She wanted to rip the woman to shreds.

"Coming from the witch who happens to be betraying a friend now as we speak." Caroline said. She refused to back down to her.

"You don't know anything little vampire. My friend only brought me back to kill me so that she could increase her power. I don't think that is what a friend would really do." Klaus hung up the phone and turned to them.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Kol has informed me that werewolves have entered the bar. Elijah is there with Elena, but let's just say someone might be the first to start the fight." Rebekah shrugged.

"My money is on Kol, he will always be the one to either start it or join in it." She said. Genevieve shrugged.

"Well it so happens that the blonde bartender Camille happens to be throwing a party. How quaint, it seems that I will need an escort." She smirked and turned to Klaus.

"Will you be going?" Klaus nodded. But when she reached out to grab his arm he moved to Caroline and held out his. Rebekah couldn't help but smile watching her face. Caroline grasped Klaus's arm and began walking down the street. Genevieve glared at them and followed behind them with Rebekah.

Elijah and Elena entered the bar to find that it was true. Werewolves were definitely entering the city once again. Kol was presently at the bar flirting with a brunette.

"Ah brother you have made it." Kol said turning to him. "And the doppelganger. How interesting you have been hanging around my brother a lot lately." Elena folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Werewolves," Elijah said. Kol nodded to where each werewolf was. One werewolf was glaring at Elena. She swallowed hard. "For now, let us have peace and find out why they are here." Elijah said. Kol pouted.

"I was hoping on a little torture though." He mused. Elijah gave him a look.

"Let's blend in." He said to Elena. Elena noticed others dancing. She smiled and took his hand leading him to the dance floor. Elijah raised an eyebrow before wrapping an arm around her waist to bring her closer.

Kol rolled his eyes, as he went back to flirting with the brunette. Across the bar the werewolf that had been glaring at Elena only glared more in disgust at the original and her dancing.

Notes: So here is another chapter. Werewolves have entered the city now. Genevieve won't stop flirting with Klaus. Though she is starting to hate Caroline more. Elena had Elijah get closer, werewolf glaring at Elena. Next chapter: Someone is coming to New Orleans and has returned after three months of being off the radar. As well as another. If anyone is interested, I wrote my own noval you could say. Based on characters and plot that I made up. It's called Salem Witches about a seventeen year old girl named Jesse Smith who finds out that she is a witch from a powerful bloodline. Discovering dark secrets of her family friends and town Salem Massachusetts. It's by R.M Spinella and you can get it on kindle or computer for 99 cents on . Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Kol was having a drink, he had already gotten board with the brunette. He had compelled her to find someone else to bother. He groaned hating that the werewolves were here.

"Long night," Kol looked up at the voice. He raised his eyebrows taking in the beauty before him. She was about 5'4, had shoulder length dirty blonde hair that looked more brown in the dark. And sienna brown eyes that were filled with kindness and warmth. She was rather slender, and pale skinned. She gave him a small smile as she wiped the counter down. He shrugged.

"You could say that, there just happens to be some unwanted company here." She rolled her eyes.

"Unwanted? I didn't realize that I was such horrible company." She said intending on leaving then.

"No, I am talking about some others. You on the other hand are not annoying as they are." She shrugged.

"Well I have never seen you around here. Then again, I just got here." He smirked.

"Ah so you are not from around here then." Kol said. She shook her head.

"I am but I have never been to the French Quarter before. Besides I just got the job here you could say. As another bartender." Kol shrugged.

"So you work instead of having fun? I mean you seem quite young actually." She rolled her eyes.

"Well thanks but I am actually turning nineteen in December for your information. Besides I am in college, working is to help pay for tuition. Unlike some people we have to work to get what we want. And it's not easy, I have too many things to do between school and work and helping the family." Kol shrugged.

"Sounds busy, well when you need to have some fun you can come to me. By the way I am Kol." She raised an eyebrow.

"Kol?"

"The one and only," He smirked.

"That's a strange name." She said. He rolled his eyes.

"Well what's your name then darling?" She shrugged.

"Allison Parker, the one and only."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance darling." He kissed her hand. She felt heat in her cheeks but ignored it.

"So what are you like an exchange student or something?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Your accent, I mean it sounds like you're from Britain or something." He shrugged.

"Well you could say that."

Klaus and Caroline entered the bar. Marcel walked up to Klaus with a sort of irritated expression. He glanced at Caroline and then Rebekah.

"I hope you come to get rid of crashers in this party as well as the city." Marcel said nodding to the werewolves that were in the bar. He was sure that a fight was bound to break out shortly. Seeing how vampires and werewolves didn't like being in the same room. Caroline glanced at Klaus.

"I am going to find Elena," She said walking off. Rebekah sighed.

"And I am going to be anywhere but here." She muttered looking for a drink. Genevieve walked in looking for Klaus only to find he was walking away with Marcel. She groaned. She glanced to the blonde girl that was walking around the bar. Her eyes narrowed as she followed the girl. Caroline looked around seeing if she could find Elena.

"So Caroline," Caroline turned to find the witch behind her. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to her. Particular because she annoyed her, and she seemed to actually hate her to her very core. "You must tell me how Klaus has taken an interest in a goodie two shoes like you." Caroline tried to ignore her and look for Elena.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" She said brushing off the question.

"Really because if a baby vampire in this city is actually quite unsafe. You should be careful." Caroline turned to her and folded her arms across her chest.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Genevieve shrugged and smirked.

"Maybe or maybe not." Caroline glared at her.

Elena and Elijah were still swaying to the music. Elena smiled. It was good to actually get away from Mystic Falls, not have overprotective Damon or Stefan pining for her anymore. But Stefan did seem to move on. Elena though could still feel the werewolf's gaze on her and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Umm that werewolf happens to be staring at me." She whispered for him to only hear. Elijah glanced to the werewolf and observed him as he stared at Elena.

"He will not harm you, he should know his place when it comes to an original." Elijah said. She nodded and she pressed herself closer to feel some comfort. She had never felt so safe in someone's arms before. Then again Elijah was an original vampire and the most powerful creature except maybe against Klaus. But still she knew that he was more powerful than anything else. For some reason the look that Elijah had given the werewolf to back off pissed him off and he walked over to them. Elena swallowed hard as Elijah turned his attention to the werewolf. "May I help you?" Elijah said politely.

"Yeah, I would like to speak to the girl about Mason." He said. Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Mason Lockwood?" She said.

"Yeah your ex, vampire." He sneered. She began shaking her head.

"I never-

"Shut up, you the one that let him get killed. And now I will kill you." Elena was about to say something when Elijah interrupted him.

"You have no business here." He said.

"This isn't anything to do with you. Besides I think the worse thing then death might be to bring the girl to the Travelers. I am sure they will have something that will make you wish to be dead." He reached to grab her till Elijah grabbed his arm and bent it slightly.

"You will not lay a hand on her." He growled. He let go of his hand and moved till they were face to face. "Leave now," He said.

"You think just because you're an original that you can tell me what to do. I know that you may not die from a werewolf bite but you will still be weak." Elijah glared at him standing in between the werewolf and Elena.

"Walk away," Elijah said. "You need to leave now." Elijah turned and wrapped his arm around Elena's waist and began walking away. At least till Elijah heard the werewolf break a chair. The werewolf had stabbed Elijah in the back. Elijah hissed in pain before he turned and shoved the werewolf into a table. A gasp from everyone as the werewolf got up and Elijah ripped the stake out of his back. He tossed it to the side before facing the werewolf. Elijah was definetly not in the mood. If he would be taking back the French Quarter then he would make sure that the werewolves knew there place. You see earlier today, Elena and Elijah had teamed up in taking back the French Quarter since Klaus and Marcel seemed to almost step down from being king. They hadn't been taking on much responsibility. With Marcel being a part of the plot of bringing Mikael to New Orleans he had banished him, and was no longer in power or part of the French Quarter really. Elijah would be taking over, Elena had chosen to help seeing that the vampires were running wild and amuck without a leader. And she couldn't have thought of someone better as the leader. She had always thought with his strength and wisdom he would make a good one. The werewolf charged at Elijah. Elijah easily grabbed his arm and twisted it around before shoving him back to the ground. The werewolf cried out in pain. Everyone was watching now, and soon two other werewolves joined in to help there pack member. Unfortunately Kol had also joined in the fight. Now Elena was moving through a crowd of vampires and werewolves fighting one another. It was hard to even tell where Elijah was. All she knew was that this looked like some sort of bar fight or something.

Klaus had been watching the werewolves while talking to Marcel and Camille. She had shortly joined to discuss that the werewolves were here for something but she didn't know what. Suddenly Klaus had noticed Elijah talking to one. In less than a minute a fight broke out between them. And that was the spark that started a battle between vampires and werewolves. A werewolf went flying past him and into a wall followed by a vampire going after him.

"This is madness!" Camille yelled over the noise that was now in the room. Marcel shrugged.

"Sorry but vampires and werewolves don't know how to establish peace very well. Might as well join the fight." Marcel said to Klaus before taking off to help his fellow vampires. He grabbed a werewolf and broke their arm. Klaus decided that he needed to find Caroline. He couldn't let a werewolf get to her. He feared that she would be bitten. As he scorped the room for her he seemed to have to fight through werewolves who were trying to get in his way. He groaned as he loked around the room to find Genevieve using her power on a werewolf. He flashed to her.

"Where is Caroline?" He demanded.

Caroline glared at Genevieve. She was so annoyed with the witch. She scoffed and turned to walk away. She cried out slightly in pain when she felt screws going through her head only for a second before she turned around and glared at the witch. She smirked.

"I think you should leave the city." She said. Caroline found anger in her as well as a tug at her gut. A chair went flying across the floor to Genevieve. Genevieve seemed prepare for it to come her way. She lifted her leg and placed it on the chair. She raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you…?" Caroline swallowed hard before suddenly drinks, chairs and people began flying around. What looked like a bar fight had just broke out. Caroline scrambled to get out of the crowd to look around for Elena or Klaus. She pushed through the crowd and ducked when someone went flying past her and into a wall with a crash. Caroline backed away looking for something to stand on to find Klaus and get the hell out of here. Suddenly she was grabbed by someone, she turned and her eyes widened when she saw who it was. He smirked at her. She felt a stab and looked down at the needle that was now in her stomach. She shook her head.

"No, please!" She didn't want to become like Damon or something. He was thrown into the wall by a force. She quickly removed the shot full or the serum. She turned and gasped taking him in. She hadn't seen him in months. He looked the same as she last had seen him. Her mouth dropped.

"Quirinus,"

Notes: So here is another chapter. I am going to be having a love triangle I think for Kol. Allison Parker, a human and eighteen year old girl who is working at the bar. Needing money. Genevieve is causing problems for Caroline. Caroline has kind of shown that she is not an ordinary vampire or just a vampire. Elijah got into a fight. Dr. Wes is here. Quirinus has returned! And saved Caroline from Dr. Wes. Quirinus was the warlock and friend of Dinorah. He helped Caroline in the beginning. Where has he been all this time? What has happened? Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"Where is Caroline?" _

Klaus glared at Genevieve. He wasn't in the mood for her harlot little games. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Why did he have to like that blonde? She couldn't help but think. She knew that there was something between them. Despite that she really didn't know they were together. Klaus was trying to keep it a secret really. Not wanting any of his enemies to know that Caroline was his weak spot.

"Why are you so worried about her huh? She nothing special." She muttered. Klaus glared at her. "Besides she is also really weird. I thought that she had moved a chair at me." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Klaus," Klaus turned when he heard her voice. Caroline stood there with a familiar face.

Kol was laughing the whole way back about the whole werewolf fight and how Elijah was the one that started it and not him this time. Elijah was the one making threats about daggering him this time instead of Klaus. Quirinus was standing in the living room facing the originals and Dinorah's doppelganger and her friend. Caroline had so many questions to ask him.

"Where have you been all this time? Where's Dinorah? What happened?" Caroline asked. He sighed.

"Please Miss Caroline, one question at a time." He took a deep breath and began to explain what had happened. "I have been traveling you could say. Tracking down the Travelers."

"With Dinorah?" He swallowed hard and shook his head.

"The night that Silas's and Amara's doppleganger's were merged to be linked Dinorah had finished the matters that she wished to finish. And so she made herself human and is now with her true love and family." Caroline looked at him. Dinorah was dead? She had never thought that she could die.

"I'm sorry," Caroline knew that he had been good friends with Dinorah. It was true though something was different the way he talked about his friend. He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Thank you, that night she became human she did a spell. She gave all of her power and strength away." He looked at her. "She gave her power to you Caroline. You are now an Ancient One. And the only one in existence now." Caroline's mouth dropped.

"An Ancient One? What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"It means that she is a true witch and an Immortal now. She is the most powerful being on the entire planet now." Kol smirked.

"So even Nik?" Klaus glared at his brother who was snickering at the idea of Caroline getting the upper hand on Klaus.

"Yes, and no." Quirinus said.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I mean that you may be the most powerful, but your original being and the being of an Ancient One are still merging as one. Right now it seems that you witch side is nearly merged and your powers will reflect on your emotions. Once your Immortal side is finished merging as one only then will you be more powerful then Klaus."

"Nik, you could be beat by a girl that is not even half your age." Kol said. Klaus ripped out his liver. He groaned. "You always do keep your word brother."

"The only problem with you Immortal side though is that it takes longer. So there is a slight possibility that your Immortal side won't merge for a year." Caroline stared at him.

"You mean it would take a year just for my Immortal side to merge." He nodded.

"It is possible especially because you are rather young and your body isn't use to this kind of power." He explained.

"So Caroline is a witch now, and you said that her emotions will be reflections of her magic?" Elijah asked. Quirinus nodded.

"Yes, she needs to learn how to control the power that only grows stronger inside her. There is only one other person that knows the Ancient ways of magic. And that is me."

"Are you suggesting that you train Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, I will train her. Only then will she be more powerful."

Caroline was sitting on the porch. She was still thinking about everything that Quirinus had said tonight. And it was kind of scarier, at least thinking about being more powerful than even Klaus. And that was saying something. She was happy that Dinorah had found peace but she was also worried. Caroline felt like she still needed her. Dinorah was the only one that knew so much about the Travelers. Hell they were still a mystery after dealing with them three months ago. The door opened and Klaus emerged. He looked down at her and she sighed as he came to sit by her.

"Stressed?" He asked. She nodded.

"It's hard to take all this in," He nodded.

"It is overwhelming." She turned to him.

"Hmm kind of hard to think about it but I guess I am probably more powerful then you now." She smirked. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Love just because you might have this new power that could be stronger than me. Doesn't mean that you ultimately win at being the most powerful being on the planet. I still have happened to live a thousand years, and on top of that over those centuries, you pick a few things up. Such as fighting tactics, strategy, and power." She rolled her eyes.

"Well once I learn witchcraft then we'll see." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps you should also have a lesson in fighting. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Klaus I can still protect myself well." There was a knock and Elijah entered.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Marcel has told us that the two alpha of the pack that were at the bar tonight wish to speak to us. And clarify the situation that happened tonight." Klaus sighed and nodded. He knew that Marcel would call him of course not just because he was an original. But because he was a hybrid and part wolf. It would probably help talk to them knowing that he is part wolf. Elijah moved to the car and Klaus turned to Caroline. "I'll be back love," He kissed her. And she smiled against his lips cupping his face. Klaus groaned. "I kind of wish to stay now." She rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips again.

"Go, Elijah and Marcel need you to settle this. But do hurry back." She said before walking inside. Klaus growled at the way that she swayed her hips as she walked inside. He would make this quick. He thought.

Caroline had taken a shower and was getting ready for bed. She sighed. It had been an hour since Klaus had left. She hoped he would return soon. She had a hard time falling asleep without his arms wrapped around her. As Caroline entered their bedroom, she began to brush her hair. She slowly turned around only to come face to face with 'him'. She gasped and couldn't help but glance to the door. He raised his hand and the door shut and locked. She swallowed hard backing up away from him.

"Ivan," He smirked at her.

"Do not fret Caroline Forbes. This will only take a moment." He started to chant. Suddenly Caroline found herself surrounded by people. One walked up and touched her arm. She cried out in pain before they evaporated into her. She shook her head. That had never happened. She remembered that this did happen to Bonnie though. Because she had been the Anchor. Ivan was redirecting Caroline as the Anchor for the time being. He had to, to please his leader. Caroline kept screaming in pain as more than ten of the dead Travelers touched and were almost absorbed into her. She felt more pain and that she was becoming weak. The door to the bedroom was broken down and there stood Quirinus. His eyes widened.

"No!" But before he could react, Ivan raised his hand and shoved him back into a wall. Caroline couldn't stop herself from falling to the floor. Quirinus shook his head, and started getting up when his eyes widened at the sight of Caroline. "Stop!" Quirinus said. Caroline's dark shadow as it began to merge and grow into the shape of a man. Her eyes widened as it grew and formed a person. A man with scruffy dark brown hair stood with deadly brown eyes that held a history of death and of a different world

"The King of the Supernatural has returned," Ivan said. "Markos,"

Notes: So I finally saw the introduction to Markos and this is how he came to Mystic Falls. Now guys, this will all be explained. But hint hint nudge nudge. Markos came from another far away world. So he was never in their world not officially yet. Next chapter: Markos has arrived in New Orleans and Ivan is working with him. Caroline learns more about how Markos was able to emerge from her. And about her powers. Klaus will be dealing with some witch issues as well. Not so much about Markos. Elijah and Elena will be working together. Kol will be getting to know Allison Parker some more. And a new character will be introduced. Will he be a good guy or a bad? Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline groaned and opened her eyes wondering what had happened. She looked around the room. She was lying on the bed, but when she saw Quirinus she knew that it had not all been a dream.

"What happened?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Markos happened."

_Hour earlier:_

_Quirinus glanced at Caroline who lay on the ground unconscious as Markos moved to the open door. As soon as he emerged he vanished just as quick. Along with Ivan. Rebekah, Kol and Elena bounded up the stairs as he brought Caroline to the bed. She had not been an Anchor like Bonnie Bennett but because her blood was also of the doppelgangers as well as her family was connected to the true source of magic of the spirits Markos was able to pass through her from the other world. _

"_What happened?" Elena demanded looking down at her friend that was still unconscious. When Elena put her hand to her forehead she found her to be cold. He shook his head._

"_He has been released into the world." Kol raised an eyebrow._

"_Who?" _

"_What do you mean by released?" Rebekah aske.d _

"_Markos, walks the Earth." _

Present:

"How is any of this possible?" She asked.

"Because your power is the only direct line left to the spirits true magic. You were connected to another world then." She stared at him.

"Another world?"

"Yes, it's a little hard to explain. And too long of a story for now. But he is here now. Somewhere walking around. He's hungry though, hungry for power. I don't know what he's planning back Markos is many things. Dark, his follows worship him. If you did not remember they had sacrificed themselves for him to return. True power he holds is not just magic, but his people as well as other witches. I am sure that he holds many other powers. But with him walking around it isn't good."

Klaus and Elijah had entered the bar to find the two Alpha werewolves standing there patiently. Marcel looked annoyed watching them with Thierry and Diego. The two alpha's nodded to Klaus.

"You had asked to see me." The right one with light brown hair and green eyes nodded to him.

"We have come to propose peace. We had come back to our home not to make trouble but to live once again here in our home." He said. "I would like to apologize for what had happened tonight. Jackson shouldn't have acted the way he acted when meeting you." Elijah gave him a look.

"Well it was more because he was interested in my companion then me." Elijah said.

"Yes, we hope and wish to live in peace with you. We just wished to live here once again." Klaus and Elijah glanced at one another. Klaus knew he was losing power and Elijah was the one gaining it over the city. Elijah nodded.

"Peace has been granted, but one step out of line will be you and your pack's end." Elijah promised. Klaus's phone rang. He answered to Rebekah who sounded distressed on the phone. It was hard to know what she was saying when she mumbling and talking so fast. He finally could make out the words. Caroline.

"You're going to have to excuse me." He said. Elijah raised an eyebrow as he flashed off back to the house.

After the news of Markos walking around town, they didn't fear him in fact they didn't know anything about him. But Caroline was somewhat scared. She had seen the way that he had come to their world. And it had been the most scariest thing that she has ever since. Elena and Elijah had seemed to be around each other a lot lately. And more friendly together. Kol sighed feeling like he was left out while his brothers were captured by two women. This is what led him running into someone.

"Watch out!" They cried. Kol felt them bump into him. Despite he was surprised though he only lost his balance but didn't fall down. Kol raised an eyebrow and looked down. His eyes widened at the sight before him. It was the bartender Allison Parker. She looked up at him groaning till she noticed it was him. She smiled. "It seems we meet again stranger." She stood up lifting her skateboard as well.

"Stranger, I would think we had talked a lot. Enough that I wouldn't say that we were friends." She raised an eyebrow before giggling.

"Ha, well for a day. The only way I consider someone that would be my friend would be knowing them longer as well as hanging out every now and again." Kol stroked his chin.

"Hmm hanging out?" She nodded.

"You know where friends, talk, play just like being in each other's company." She said.

"So you do enjoy my company," She rolled her eyes. But couldn't help but blush. "Hmm perhaps we could both use a drink."

"I suppose a drink would be fine." She said.

Rebekah was sitting there at the bar alone as usual. Klaus was with Caroline, Elijah was out with Elena and acting very secretive. Perhaps he had a secret love life with Elena. Kol was also out wandering around somewhere.

"Now what's a girl like you doing here alone?" She turned to find a man to be eighteen or nineteen standing in front of her with shoulder raven black hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Just trying to forget about something." She said. He nodded. She could sense that he was a werewolf.

"Aren't we all."

"You're a werewolf." She stated. He nodded.

"Yes so, how long have you been one."

"Well, darling I happen to be quite old." Rebekah shrugged.

"Alright what's the punch line," She asked. He smirked.

"What's your name?"

"Rebekah,"

"You're the original." She nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"And who are you then." She proceeded. He smiled at her.

"I'm Zander, the original werewolf."

Notes: So here is another chapter. A lot is happening now. Caroline is finding out more about herself and Quirinus. Klaus is making peace with werewolves that are returning to the city. Kol and Allsion grow closer and Rebekah meets the original werewolf Zander. Fact: Zander the original werewolf is actually a part of the original vampire diaries series. But he was supposed to marry Bonnie. Next chapter: Klaus and Caroline are working together to track Travelers although they might need help from someone they don't want to work with. Quirinus leaves to go find Dinorah's ancient grimore to use for Caroline's witch training. Rebekah learns more about Zander. Elijah and Elena work together to form a plan where Elijah will be the new king. Kol and Allison are going to continue to grow closer to one another. Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline awoke in Klaus's arms. She sighed loving the feeling, it made her feel safe and secure. Caroline hadn't even realized how happy she would be. But with Klaus she felt complete and happy. She turned to him finding him asleep. She smiled tracing his feature with her finger. He looked so peaceful and happy. She flushed her body closer to him wanting to wake him. She heard him groan and smiled when she felt his arms tightened around her waist bringing her closer.

"Morning love," She smiled and kissed him.

"Morning," She said. His face suddenly became serious.

"Tell me what happened yesterday," He demanded. She sighed.

"I was well getting ready for bed when Ivan appeared. He was the Traveler back in Mystic Falls who did the spell to make all doppelgangers linked once again." She said. "Well he showed up, and used me as portal or something to let Markos free. It was like he was almost imprisoned in another world and I was the door for him to open. Well he got free, he was like my shadow or something. And formed through that, he's out there Klaus walking around."She shook her head. Klaus couldn't believe that the Traveler had even laid a hand on Caroline. Much less to bring out an evil through Caroline. "I have to find out more answers Klaus, I am need to find someone who might know what's going on." She moved to get out of bed but Klaus grabbed her brought her back. She was about to protest thinking that he wouldn't let her go.

"Not without me love," She raised an eyebrow. He actually wanted to help? And here she thought that he was busy with his city. But it kind of reminded her how he helped her when she was being attacked by the Travelers and a few vampires who were hell bent on killing her because she looked like the Ancient One Dinorah. She smiled to him and gave him a sweet kiss. Klaus and Caroline had showered and dressed. They were heading out when someone spoke.

"If you are trying to find out more information from last night, then you will need me. I am a witch after all and you're dealing with witches." She said. Caroline and Klaus turned to her. Caroline glared at her. She wasn't really happy that she was right or that she would now be coming. Genevieve smiled to herself as she walked over to them. She always looked at Klaus with interest and Caroline with a glare. Caroline had to keep telling herself that Klaus was with her that he loved her. "That won't be a problem will it?" She asked innocently sliding her hand up Klaus's arm and to his shoulder. She smirked watching Caroline. Caroline glanced at Klaus. Klaus wasn't sure if it was smart to tell the witch that Caroline and him were together. Because he was afraid of people finding out and using Caroline against him. He never wanted her hurt. Caroline understood, but she also knew that she could trust Klaus. He was 'her' boyfriend after all and she was his girlfriend. So she had nothing to be jealous of because Klaus only saw her, and that he loved her. He had never loved someone before.

"No, it's fine. I am sure that we could use the help." Caroline said brushing off the urge to rip her head off. "Where should we look then bitch?" She asked. Genevieve gave her a look. Klaus on the other hand was grinning like a fool always loving how she was never afraid of anyone. Even a powerful witch that might have the power to harm her. Although Klaus would never let that happen. He just enjoyed seeing the fire in her.

"Yes, where should we look, witch." Genevieve rolled her eyes.

"Well I would suggest tracking down a Traveler first. Perhaps in the city. Since I hear that they are all regrouping here." She said.

Elijah and Elena were walking around the city. Elijah had been arranging things with the French Quarter of vampires. He had already banished Marcel, already gotten the vampires support, now he just had to handle the werewolf and witch problem. As well as the Klaus problem. He wasn't sure what Klaus would think, but his brother was starting to lose control over the city from the very day that the Travelers had become a problem. The French Quarter and New Orleans itself had been falling apart. Elijah had to get back control over the city or there would havoc. Elena had no problem with helping Elijah. In fact she found it quite fascinating as many vampires feared him and bowed down to him. She had always wondered why Elijah was never king and Klaus was. With her mind she had always thought that it would be the eldest brother that would want to be king. Almost like in Britain where the eldest son or brother would be the next in line for the throne. She knew Klaus was more powerful then Elijah but still it just made more sense really unless you thought of strength and power.

"So this witch Celeste, why does she wish to destroy Klaus and your family so bad?" Elena asked. Elijah shrugged.

"Well Niklaus did kill her…"

"Why am I not surprised."

"He killed her though because of me." She looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"Because I was in love with her at one time." Elena swallowed hard. She felt a slight ache in her heart hearing about Elijah's past. She knew that Celeste had been a part of his past but not now even when she was back.

"He is just hell bent on hurting people because there in love isn't he?" She asked. Elijah shrugged.

"He use to be, but as you can see he has changed with your friend. He has changed for her because he loves her. That's what love does it changes people." She looked at him. She remembered when she had been in love with Stefan. She had just begun to trust him because he was a vampire. And she grown to not mind that he was a vampire. She had then fallen in love with Damon, and that had really changed her.

"I guess I have changed through the times that I have been in love." She said. Elijah shrugged.

"You have, but there is still a few things that are the same. One thing that stands out the most that you will always have is your compassion. I have never met a person with so much compassion like you Elena. It would be a shame if the word were to lose a soul like yours." She smiled at him.

"I remember reading that in a letter once. 'He' said that my compassion was a gift." Elijah smirked. Elijah smirked? Strange but then again he was with Elena and she always brought out a much less serious side of Elijah.

"The writer sounds gifted." She smiled and couldn't help but wonder. Were they flirting? Elena blushed at the thought and even more when she found him looking at her intently.

Kol was finding this girl more fascinating. It was strange, he had always found humans boring. And only found them useful for two reasons, blood, and sex. But with her he actually wanted to know her. She would tell him of her family and how hard it was for her but she was still strong. The way she talked about life was so passionate it made Kol question his own. He was even happier to find out her family had a tradition. They played baseball every Sunday as a family. Kol couldn't help but know that there was something different about this girl. Because he couldn't find any reason for him to have a dark purpose. He just wanted to get to know her. But he also noticed the changes in him, he wanted to protect her. Kol had never wanted to protect someone before. But yet he is wanting to. Kol had been the gentleman and took her home. She gave him a smile and a goodnight before leaving. He heard movement behind him. He raised an eyebrow and flashed to them slamming them back into the wall of the alley.

"It's not good to sneak up on you always." She said. Kol glared at her.

"Lucretia," He said.

At the bar Rebekah was staring at him like he was crazy. This could not be happening. It wasn't possible, but did she really hear him say. 'I am Zander, an original werewolf.' Yes Rebekah I think you did. Zander chuckled at her reaction.

"Shocked I see." She glared at him.

"Well I guess you don't know me then. I am Rebekah Mikaelson an original vampire." She snapped. Zander smirked.

"And something tells me, that your proud of it." She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I knew who you are. I can see you only want so much attention." She gave him a look.

"Oh so you know me?" He nodded.

"I have heard you, since I got here. I know of your brother Klaus. The great hybrid as well." She shrugged.

"My brother just falls apart in happiness over the fact that he is the most powerful being in the world." She said. "Why have I just now heard of original werewolves?" She asked. Zander shrugged.

"Well were not from around here."

"I have lived a thousand years and traveled all over the world. I have never seen a sign of you." She said.

"No when I say that we are not from this world. I really mean were not. I mean I from a dimension filled with the supernatural. All sorts of them. Along with my original brothers and sisters." She stared at him.

"How many are you?"

"Eight, we have lived two thousand years over there. Here though it is almost four thousand years." He said. She swallowed hard. "We didn't come to town to start trouble or scare anyone. Were just traveling really, nothing big. I just happen to stop in here and saw you here all alone and thought I would introduce myself." She raised an eyebrow.

"Really me? But I'm an original vampire though." He looked at her confused.

"And what's wrong with that? Is it because you are a vampire and I am a werewolf, you know I never knew species mattered so much to the supernatural around here."

Notes: So here is another chapter. Klaus, Caroline, Genevieve are heading on a mission to find a more on the Travelers and Markos. Kol is getting closer to Allsion. But who is Lucretia? Elijah and Elena flirt. Rebekah learns more about Zander. Next chapter: Klaus and Caroline's relationship are put through another test. Will Caroline survive jealousy? Elena and Elijah learn more of Celeste's plans. Rebekah and Zander get to know more about one another. More on Lucretia next. Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Elijah and Elena had made their way through the crowd of vampires. Elijah glanced around the vampires. Making sure, that the werewolves had held up their end of the deal. Remembering how Klaus and Elijah had made a deal that they could stay as long as they knew their place in the city.

"What's wrong?" Shea asked. "Is it the werewolves?" Elijah shrugged.

"Not really, I am thinking about Celeste and wondering if she had something to do with the werewolves returning. I still don't trust Genevieve." She looked at him.

"Well do you think that she is trying to deceive you or something?" Elijah shook his head.

"I think that she meant what she said, I just think that she has other plans that have nothing to do with Celeste. Plans that she has. And I still think that we should have not offered her protection." Elena couldn't help but wonder if there was more going on here then they thought. Perhaps the Travelers returning weren't their biggest problem. There was still Markos walking around somewhere. She did not know who this warlock was. But something told her that he wasn't someone that she wanted to meet. She was worried for Caroline, what if Markos had plans for her. But the way things were heading it seemed like Stefan, Elena and Caroline were the only doppelgangers left that had a connection to the Travelers.

Caroline hadn't liked the idea of working with Genevieve. Especially the way that she excluded Caroline and tried flirting with Klaus. Caroline had already left a dent in a tree when she had seen Genevieve move closer to Klaus as if she wanted to kiss. Klaus though would brush her off, and she was relived about that. But when he did she would turn to Caroline and give her a deadly glare. Caroline didn't trust her, and would rather for once kill her. Caroline wasn't one to wish for death but this witch made her hate her. She already felt that she might explode. With losing the Traveler in the cemetery, they had gone back to the plantation. Caroline was hoping to seek out _Quirinus but he seemed to be out. She decided to call Stefan while Klaus walked into his library to try and research more on the Travelers and perhaps Markos. Or at the very least anything that could get them closer to solving what was going on here. Caroline listened to the two rings before Stefan answered. _

_"Hello? Caroline?"_

_"Hey Stefan, I just wanted to ask you a few questions." _

_"Shoot," _

_"Has anything happened lately? I mean have the Travelers been there in a while?" She asked. _

_"No, actually things have been pretty quiet here. Well except for Dr. Wes. I know he is up to something. Bonnie thinks something bad is going to happen." __Caroline nodded. _

_"Dr. Wes did show up here." Stefan was silent for a moment. _

_"Are you alright?"__ He asked._

_"I'm fine__,_ _Quirinus a friend of Dinorah's had saved me. Though I actually think that he is still walking around somewhere." Caroline remembered when she had told Klaus about it. He had vowed that he would show the doctor true torture. Klaus was an expert on that, she knew. But she also said that she would have been fine with him ripping his head off. But Klaus promised he would make him suffer when he saw him. _

_"There haven't been much of the Travelers but I will be sure to look out for them. Anything else happen?" __Caroline swallowed hard._

_"Well other than being used as a portal for an old and powerful Traveler to come through to our world doing great." _

_"What happened?" _

_"Ivan, the Traveler that had helped perform the spell to link you and Elena to your doppelgangers. He came and used me with other Travelers to bring forth Markos." The fire in the fireplace seemed to flick and it seemed a chill had passed through the room when she had said his name. _

_"Markos? I had heard the Travelers mentioning something like that." _

_"Well he's here, somewhere walking around in New Orleans."_

_"Do you need me to come up there?"__ She shook her head._

_"No it's ok. I have been through danger before. I wouldn't want you to leave your brother when he is off the rails." Remembering how Damon had become an Augustine and a ripper at that. He now fed off of vampires and Caroline found that it was somewhat sickening really. Last she had heard Enzo, Damon's best friend had been taking care of the matter and helping him. Shocking Damon had a best friend really. She really couldn't believe that it was true. "Klaus is here, and so is Elijah, Kol and Rebekah. There the originals after all." _

_"That didn't stop a Traveler from getting the upper hand on one of them."__ Caroline swallowed hard remembering the memory of Klaus being weakened from the witch's weapon. The affects were so bad that he couldn't get the upper hand on the Traveler. But that was because of the weapon. Caroline had been enraged by this and had possessed a powerful state of being part witch. Now she was Ancient One and still dealing with the knowledge of knowing this. She still couldn't believe any of this. _

_"Yes, but that was only because a witches weapon had weakened him." She said. "Look Stefan we will be fine, I just wanted you to know that in case anything happened." _

_"Alright, I have to go now though. I need to help Enzo with Damon again. Stay safe Caroline."__ He said. _

_"You too Stefan." With that she hung up on the phone. _

_ Klaus was in his study. He had overheard Caroline talking to Stefan about the one time that a Traveler had gotten the upper hand on him. Caroline had defended him by saying that it was the weapon's side effects. It was true, that is why Klaus couldn't break free from the witches control. He remembered when he thought they had captured Caroline only to find it was the two thousand year old witch Dinorah. Klaus flipped through pages of different books, but groaned. He couldn't find anything on the Travelers or Markos. He would probably have to ask a witch for their records or something. _

_"I think I know how to find that Traveler that we had been going after." Klaus turned to Genevieve who stood in the doorway. She leaned against the frame with her arms folded across her chest and a smirk plastered on her face. Klaus raised his eyebrows and tossed the book to the side giving her his attention._

_"I'm listening," He said. _

_"I can use a tracking spell, with this piece of torn clothing. It was the Travelers." Klaus nodded. "But I want something in return." Klaus gave her a look. _

_"And what is that?" She stepped into the room and moved closer to him. Meanwhile Caroline was walking down the hallway when her vampire hearing picked up the sound of Klaus and Genevieve's voices. _

_"A kiss," She said. Caroline froze in her place hearing what the witch had said. She eagerly waited for Klaus to say something._

_"First the spell," He said. _

_"Don't you trust me?" She pouted and trailed her finger down his arm. _

_"No," _

_"You will eventually." A minute or two went by and she spoke again. "There, it seems they are still in the cemetery. There in a mausoleum or something." She said. "Are you going to hold up your part of the bargain or what?" _

_"…Fine…" Caroline shook her head and flashed off needing to get away from there. Klaus glared at the witch as she moved to kiss him. He moved to the side and kissed her cheek. She raised an eyebrow. _

_"You said-_

_"You said a kiss, you never said where." He snapped. She glared at him before stomping out. _

_"Next time," Klaus rolled his eyes._

_"Leave witch," He said. She glared at him before leaving. Klaus looked at the map with the location. He moved to find Caroline. But it seemed that she wasn't in the house. Klaus looked around. "Caroline?" He called. He listened only to realize that he was the only one in the house. Klaus folded the paper and put it in his coat pocket before flashing out of the house in search of Caroline. _

_ Caroline made her way to the bar where she found the blonde bartender Camille working. She looked at her. _

_"Vodka martini please." Caroline said. Camille nodded and left to get it for her. She returned a second later with her drink. _

_"What's wrong?" She asked. Caroline clenched her nose and shook her head. _

_"Ever feel like sometimes people abandon you." Caroline shook her head._

_"What happened?" _

_"Klaus," _

_"What did he do?" _

_"I know I should trust him, and I do. It's her I didn't trust. They made some deal, I don't know the details but she wanted a kiss in return. And he didn't seem to protest." Camille raised an eyebrow._

_"So did he?"_

_"I don't know I left before I could tell." _

_"So how do you know that he did do it?" Caroline shrugged. _

_"I just don't want to think about it right now. Why are you so happy?" She asked. _

_"Happy?" Camille felt a blush creeping on her face. Caroline raised an eyebrow. _

_"You are in a strangely good mood." She had noticed Camille had been smiling most of the time before. Camille swallowed hard and sighed. _

_"Well last night, I sort of liked this guy and well one thing led to another and-_

_"You slept with him?" Camille bit her lip. "So who is this guy you like?" _

_"Please don't tell anyone Caroline, especially not my uncle." Caroline nodded. Camille took a deep breath before speaking. "Marcel." Caroline blinked twice. _

_"Marcel?" She nodded. "I always thought that when I saw him that he might like you." Camille blushed. _

_"I don't know last night, he was comforting me and I just kissed him." _

_"Well I may not like Marcel, but I guess I am happy for you. I mean if he makes you happy." Caroline said. Camille nodded. _

_"Thanks, hopefully this problem will be fixed between you and Klaus." Caroline nodded. She looked at her glass wanting to know if Klaus would tell her or if she should confront him on the matter. Someone moved the stool next to her. _

_"Scotch," He said. Caroline glanced at Kol. _

_"What's your excuse?" _

_"Ex," He said. She raised an eyebrow. _

_"You have an ex-girlfriend running around somewhere?" Caroline asked. She chuckled at the thought. _

_"Ex-lover you could say. I never really did the relationship thing with love and all that. My brother never did that either, he wasn't like Elijah. But for some reason he seems ready to settle down." Caroline turned away and folded her arms across her chest. He raised an eyebrow. "Anyway I had a fling a few centuries back with a vampire named Lucretia. She was from France and I turned her when she was going to be killed by the reign that seemed to be happening there at the time. It was after King Louis had died. And let's just say that we sort of became lovers till I broke it off with her. She was almost like you a little. Feisty little thing, which made her an irresistible woman really." Caroline swallowed hard. "And rest assured, Nik never had any relations with this vampire." Kol said. She scoffed. Back in Mystic Falls, Klaus and her had never been together and she had been with Tyler but then Klaus was always trying to flirt with her. She was the only girl that he had ever tried to be closer with. But here in New Orleans, it seemed there were a lot of girls that had taken a liking in her boyfriend. She hadn't called him, her boyfriend much. She just could feel the steam burning off her wanting to find that Genevieve witch and rip her pretty red hair off. She heard the door open and sensed his presence. _

_ Genevieve knew that there had to be something between Klaus and that blonde vampire girl. She would not steal him from her, Klaus was hers. She just had to get rid of the blonde first. Perhaps it was time to break into some old witch artifacts. Taking a old branch out of the chest. She smirked when she looked at it. It would be the last time that the blonde vampire would have a second life. _

Notes: So sorry this if overdue. I was having some difficulty with inspiration. So Elijah is suspicious of Genevieve and probably has every reason to be. Klaus, Caroline and Genevieve search for answers only to come up with nothing. Until Genevieve tracks down a Traveler in exchange for a kiss from Klaus. Klaus always holds up his end of the bargain. But he found a loophole. Caroline though has taken the wrong idea. Camille has slept with Marcel. Kol is dealing with his ex. Allison Parker by the way is Kol's love interest but Bonnie will also be. You see I am doing a love triangle between them. So be prepared because sooner or later Bonnie will show up. Don't forget Markos is still out there and his plans are brewing. He is getting more powerful every day. Genevieve seems to have some plans of her own dealing with the blonde baby vampire. Next chapter: Klaus will look for Caroline. Rebekah will learn more about Zander since he is an original werewolf. Hmm I was thinking if I should make Zander be Rebekah's love interest? Thoughts? Celeste will be coming back with some plans. Caroline will also be dealing with some issues. As well as _Quirinus will be helping Caroline with her witchcraft. He will also give some insight to his past and his friendship with Dinorah. Hmm keep that in mind for later. Hint hint nudge. What do you guys think of the Marcel and Camille story line. I heard that they got together recently. And I figured might as well keep Marcel distracted and out of trouble with Klaus. Review thanks. _

A/N end of first chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"Well brother, have you come to have a drink with me and your tasty little girlfriend here." Klaus glared at Kol.

"Kol say another word and I will tear out your liver." Kol rolled his eyes.

"Still only threaten I see my brother. Is someone going good Nik," Klaus shoved his hand into his abdomen making Kol groan. Caroline gave him a look. Klaus didn't rip his liver out but left it as a warning that he would. He removed his hand. "I will take that as a hint to leave now." Kol said. He made his way over to where Marcel was planning on irritating him. Klaus turned to Caroline who didn't look at him or say anything.

"What's wrong love?" He asked. "You left the house, I was kind of worried."

"I didn't think that you would have noticed that I was gone." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I would have. I have gotten some information on the Traveler if you wish to come look." She took a sip of her drink.

"Gee, how did you get that information?" She asked. Klaus was still confused by her tone.

"Genevieve was more than happy to provide some information."

"Really, not even for something." Klaus looked at her. "Like a kiss." Klaus put two and two together.

"Caroline-

"So you did kiss her," She said. Klaus shook his head.

"It's not what you think love," He said.

"Is it?" She scoffed. "Don't worry I am sure you would wish to go back to her now. There is no one back at the house." She said standing up and preparing to leave. She walked out of the bar and Klaus right behind her. Almost like the night that he had went after her to try and get to know her. Although she betrayed him by distracting him in the end. This time however was much different. He grabbed her arm. Klaus glared at her.

"I have no desire to ever be alone with her, yes Caroline I kissed her-She shook her head.

"Then if that's the case you should-

"On the cheek," Caroline stared at him. She had been preparing herself for a break up. Even if she didn't want to, but it seemed that she didn't have to.

"What-He pressed his lips to hers cutting her off. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the kiss for a few minutes. Before he broke the kiss smiling at her.

"Do you really think that low of me?" repeating the words that he had said to her when he had come to save her from the werewolf bite. But things were different now.

"No," Klaus smiled at her. Before she grabbed his face and brought him closer to her. Smashing their lips together he pressed her into the side of the alley, wrapping his arms around her waist. Getting lost in her kiss.

* * *

"So do you still turn on the full moon?" Rebekah asked. Zander and Rebekah had met up again and this time met on the balcony since the other night. Rebekah was interested in knowing more about him. Zander smiled to her.

"Yes, and no." He said. "Being a original, I can turn whenever I wish. We are originally called Shifters. And the ones that escaped the curse that a witch had bestowed on the descendents of werewolves. Another differences is that when we were born, we were born Shifters. We did not start turning usually till sixteen. There is however some who had turned before that. Such as my brother younger brother Tristan, he turned when he was thirteen. Once we turn we still grow but our body slowly stops growing until it has reached one age. Such as I stopped growing at nineteen." He said. "My older brother Shay stopped growing at twenty three. It just stops whenever."

"So where is your family?"

"Around I'm sure. Shay is probably around. Tristan is probably with Daniel in Chicago. Only a few only my siblings are here." He explained. "We are a pack, but we don't really have anything against vampires as long as they don't do anything against us. We pretty much are able to get along with anyone. Well maybe except for Jonah he kind of tends to go looking for a fight sometimes."

"Any sisters?"

"Camdyn, and Adelaide. I know Camdyn is here. Adelaide might be with Tristan and Daniel in Chicago. She is always worried about Tristan. She is probably the motherly figure of the family. Always protective, always looking out for us. Sometimes telling us what to do. But she does it cause she loves us. Even when we fight, I think she is the glue of the family. And don't get me wrong, we are far from the perfect family. In fact Marcus and Jonah always argue and end up trying to tear each other's heads off. Of course Shay has to pull them apart though sometimes he will have to fight them for it." He explained.

"My family is kind of broken." She said. Zander nodded.

"I feel like that has happened to our family. But like I said Adelaide always tries to fix things. We all have done something to one another. But we know at the end of the day we are a family. We fight and snap each other's necks. But we never really kill each other permanently."

* * *

"Klaus…" Caroline moaned slightly when he began to suck on her throat. She tried to focus and make it sound more forceful. But it was rather difficult, at the moment. "Klaus,"

"Hmm…"

"Aren't we supposed to be tracking- down the- Traveler?" She forced herself to say. Klaus looked at her.

"You really want to stop this now."

"No," He smirked kissed her again. And she kissed him back by broke the kiss for a moment to speak. "But we should." She said cupping his face kissing him like her life depended on it. Someone cleared their throat.

"I don't suppose you two could take a break from your…moment." Said a voice. Caroline eyes widened and Klaus growled turning to find Quirinus standing looking rather uncomfortable. Caroline looked at him moving somewhat away from Klaus. But not much, he swallowed hard and nodded to them. "Caroline, Klaus." When he looked at them all he could think of was Dinorah and also Amadeus. They were meant to be, doppelgangers were to be brought together. Even if they were the only ones of them. Dinorah was so powerful that it took one two thousand years for her doppelganger to be born. And as for Amadeus, Klaus looked like him but it was also still mystery of how he was born a thousand years ago to look like Amadeus when there was no spell cast for him.

"Quirinus, hi." Caroline felt a blush slightly embarrassed that he had found Caroline and Klaus in this compromising position. But he seemed to brush it off. Klaus looked at him.

"I was hoping that I could borrow you for at least an hour at the most Caroline." He said. Caroline looked at him.

"What for?" She asked.

"Well you are an Ancient One now, I think the best way to help you control your powers as a witch is to actually learn. Starting with the basics. Don't you agree?"

* * *

Elijah and Elena were walking down the street, Elijah was still thinking about the murders that he had found. Another two vampires had been killed today. By who he knew as Celeste. But he just wasn't sure how she was doing this. He was deep in thought till he noticed someone familiar in the park. She smiled to him before walking down the side walk. Elijah turned to Elena.

"Elena, go back to the house now. I just have one last matter to take care. I will be back shortly." He said. Elena was about to protest, but she nodded. Perhaps Caroline was back now. Elijah watched her leave before he turned and followed the familiar face down the sidewalk to the cemetery once again. He found a mausoleum door open. Her back was to him. She turned around to him with a smile. Elijah took her in. She her body back and didn't need Sabine's.

"Celeste," She smirked.

"Hello Elijah, my love."

Notes: So here is another chapter. Klaus and Caroline made up of course. Kol is going to irritate Marcel. Rebekah learns more about the original werewolves. Quirinus is back again. Elijah finds Celeste, back in her true body. Next chapter: Caroline will start learning more about her powers thanks to Quirinus. As well as the past that he shared with Dinorah since they were friends. Klaus will be tracking down the Traveler with someone. Elijah will have a conversation with Celeste. Kol will be having some fun with Marcel. I have question for you guys, do you think that Zander should be Rebekah's love interest now that Marcel seems to be with Camille practically. Original vampire with the Original werewolf or Shifter. Hmm what do you think? Review thanks.  
A/N end of first chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"The basics of witchcraft for you could be difficult or easy depending on your emotions. That's what affects you powers so easily. When you are sad, happy, upset, or angry these emotions will have affects on your magic when you use it. For example sometimes your anger can be used as a power but it can also be your weakness. Sometimes you might think clearly. That is why you have to sometimes remain calm and focus on the power instead of your emotions. Just as your emotions are heightened as a vampire it also heightens your powers." Quirinus explained. Caroline nodded. They were in the woods. Just so Caroline wouldn't destroy anything. As well as draw attention to anyone.

"Did you train Dinorah?" She asked. He swallowed hard and shook his head.

"No, she taught me. But I did teach a friend of yours great grandmother." Caroline looked at him. "Emily Bennett," Caroline blinked twice.

"I don't understand still, does Groundling mean immortal or something." Caroline said. He shrugged.

"My spirit is immortal although Groundling means a cursed spirit that lives forever. Never to be reunited with anyone they love." He said.

"You can't reunite with anyone you love. Who was she?" He looked at her.

"What makes you think that it was one person?"

"You had a true love. How did she die?" He looked away.

"Ending her life to be with the one she loved." Caroline studied him.

"She loved someone else." He nodded.

"Who was she?" She asked. He looked at her before turning away and shaking his head.

"She was the most exotic beautiful woman that I had ever met. I loved her, but she never would feel the same way and fell in love with another man. She chose him. And it was a very long time ago. It doesn't matter now though. Let's get back to training." He said. Caroline studied him. She couldn't help but still be curious on who this woman was? And if she was ever with him? She felt bad for him, he has lived almost two thousand years walking the world in many different bodies. He would never be reunited with the ones that he loved. She couldn't help but think of Klaus, it would have been like her being killed and him never being able to reunite with her. He would walk the earth for another thousand years and many more. Or if it was the other way she didn't know how she could live with Klaus now. It seemed like since they had gotten together they couldn't stop growing closer to one another. Even after their first kiss Caroline was sure that she loved him. At first that thought had scared her, but now she welcomed it. She hoped though it would never come to that. Now here she was, an Ancient One. Someday she might be more powerful than even Klaus himself. She just hoped that someday she and Klaus would have a normal life. She wouldn't mind him showing her the world like he had promised. She knew her life may never be normal, and this might be normal for the supernatural but still somewhat normal would be nice. Perhaps they would get their chance someday but for now they had to stop Markos and his plans. Whatever his plans were for the world.

Klaus would have rather worked with Caroline in tracking down the Traveler but here he was with Kol looking for the Traveler. He hoped he could last a day before he would want to dagger his little brother. He annoyed him to no end. They were trudging through the cemetery till they reach the mausoleum that Genevieve had told him about. Klaus looked around the one that she had said. But again finding nothing. How he wanted to kill the witch-

"Hey Nik, look at this." Klaus turned to find Kol near a coffin but what he was pointing to was a torch. He grasped it and pulled it out. It clicked and slide back to its normal position before it turned and the coffin case moved back opening a secret door and stairs that went down to what looked to be the catacombs. Klaus smirked.

"For once Kol you actually do something smart." Klaus said. Kol glared at him.

"I am smart Nik, I will have you know-Klaus rolled his eyes at Kol's ranting and descended into the catacombs with Kol right behind him. The coffin case moved back into place. Klaus and Kol looked around, it was like maze. Klaus looked in a particular old looking room before picking up two stones and using them to light the torch to his right. He raised the torch to look around. Klaus looked at the bloody symbols on the walls. He didn't recognize any of the symbols from any witchcraft that he had read before. Kol entered the room.

"These symbols look like witchcraft symbols but I have never seen such symbols like these." Kol nodded.

"Neither have I. Looks like, we will be needing; a little Traveler witch to help us translate these symbols. I say we go look for one now."

_"Hello Elijah, my love." _

Elijah looked at her. She smiled seductively, and moved to him swaying her hips.

"Like what you see?" She asked. "It took me a while. But here I am back in my own body and not the ugly tramp there." Elijah looked to Sabine who lay on the ground. But it didn't look like she would be coming back anytime soon. Her throat had been slit. He swallowed hard.

"You didn't have to do that to her." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh but I did." She said. "Don't judge me so harshly Elijah, I just got my body back. I would like a few days to play with it if you don't mind. If she was to tell everyone about me being back in my own body then I would have had Klaus and his minions on my heels." Elijah studied her.

"You have your body back but your power has not fully been restored yet." He said. She waved him off.

"Not yet, but it will."

"And what do you intend on doing then may I ask Celeste?" He watched her carefully. He could see in her eyes there was no care.

"Why I intend to kill Klaus for what he did to me and us." She snapped. Elijah could truly so that the woman that he once loved had no compassion left inside of her. She had become bitter and cruel over time even in death as she became restless.

"So if you do kill my brother what then? Are you hoping for a welcome? Some happiness? For us to be together once again? Because I don't mean to be rude, but I have moved on and the woman I loved is not there anymore. Nothing but a heartless witch that stands in front of me and claims that this is for love. When I think this is about revenge and power." She glared at him.

"Moved on? Moved on! To who that brunette, what was her name Elena Gilbert was it? I have spies everywhere Elijah, don't think that I don't. It seems that you are always running to save that bitch-

"Don't you ever call her that-

"See there you go again running to her rescue even for her reputation. You don't that she won't end up deflowered even with your so called moral self. Look at me, I still love you and always will. But here you are caring about her more than me." Elijah sighed.

"I know Celeste that things have changed but don't bring Elena into this. She has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this! She is stealing you away from me, turning you against me! Well I can't let her do that."

"Celeste, it is bad enough that I still haven't killed you. But now you have your body and life back. Please don't waste it on a revenge that isn't meant to be. You will only get yourself killed again. Leave the city and live your life." She shook her head.

"I can't do that Elijah, not unless you come with me." She said. Elijah shook his head.

"That is in the past Celeste, and I can't go back there. We can't."She glared at him. A tear slipped from her cheek.

"Well let me tell you a little something. If I can't have you, then no one can." She moved to him before he could react she stabbed him. He grunted and finally realized what she had stabbed him with. He slowly felt the effects of the dagger and greyed. She let him fall to the ground with the dagger still inside of him. She would not let that bitch girl win. Elijah was hers. He would always be hers.

Notes: So sorry this is overdue. Hopefully over vacation I might have time to update more often. Who could Quirinus loved? And what do the Travelers have planned? What's going to happen to Elijah? Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline gritted her teeth and tried again to concentrate on the flame on the candle. She groaned and cursed. She was growing impatient, why did it come so easily two days ago or so when she was in the bar with Genevieve. She just got so angry that her power made a chair move. It didn't do anything to Genevieve who had just caught the chair with her foot and looked at her curiously. She sighed.

"What's wrong with me? I had no problem being able to use magic not too long ago." Quirinus looked up from his book.

"Perhaps its powers your power has only been able to spark when you're emotions are active. Hmm how about a demonstration." He moved to the candle and looked at it. He took a deep breath and then looked at the candle again. "The key is to clear yourself of all emotion first, then let it go, let the power flow." The candle lit and grew bigger than smaller until it fizzled out. She concentrated again and did what he said. Let the power flow, she groaned because nothing was working until it lit. She smiled satisfied, but that had been her mistake. The flame grew bigger till it began to burn the candle stick and the starting to the box that it was placed on. She didn't know how to stop it, luckily she didn't have to. Quirinus simply waved his hand and the flame was gone. She sighed with relief and looked at him. He stroked his chin for a moment studying her. "It seems that we have gotten you to activate it. But now we have to get you to control it. Once you have control you can handle your emotions with it. A witch or warlock first needs to learn basics as I said. Such as these basics are the four elements. Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. Once that is out of the way then you can begin to learn spells. Starting from little ones to much more powerful ones." Caroline nodded.

"What do you think Markos wants?" She asked. Quirinus swallowed hard.

"I'm not sure. You should keep practicing. The sooner that you get this the sooner we can get to other things." She nodded and proceeded back to trying to light the flame with her power. He simply watched before looking up at the sky for a brief moment before turning back to his student.

Rebekah sighed. She was back at the mansion it was nearly noon. She was humming when there was a knock. She nearly jumped when she turned and found that it was the doppelganger.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if Elijah was back yet?" She asked. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Really Elena, still like to be the charmer of men make them all fall for you. So that you can only break their hearts. Just leave Elijah alone." Elena glared at her.

"Excuse me, but I happened to like Elijah, and we have a good relationship." She said.

"Yeah good relationship, tell me when you seduce him. With Celeste back in town you must be jealous seeing how they had history together." Elena gritted her teeth.

"Well the difference is I'm Elijah's girlfriend-as in girl and friend. I'm his good friend." Rebekah raised an eyebrow watching her face turned bright red.

"Oh this is priceless," The original said.

"Shut up," Elena said.

"I'm sorry but this is cute."

"Yeah well what about you and that werewolf. What was his name? Zander right?" Rebekah stopped laughing to glare at her. But Elena could tell from the redness in her cheeks that clearly she thought of him a great deal. "I think that were even now." Elena said walking out of the room. Rebekah cursed herself, perhaps Nik was right. She did want to experience love more easily, she already was attracted to this original werewolf Zander. It was quite strange. But she just felt connected with him. She suddenly heard movement. She raised an eyebrow wondering if it was Elena again. When she found Kol and Klaus emerge with a man. Kol smirked.

"Look what we caught today Bekah, a nice Traveler who wished to come with us." She watched as Klaus tied him up in a chair ready to interrogate him.

"Hmm you have some fun Nik, I am going to go get a drink." Klaus rolled his eyes. Lazy. He thought. Rebekah sighed and went to help interrogate the Traveler.

Kol watched her as she cleaned the tables down. He really didn't know what it was about this girl that had him so intrigued but he liked her. He shook his head. Did he really just think that? Kol had been with many women, but all his relationships had been all about feeding or pleasure. But she was different somehow and he didn't know why. She seemed to notice that he was looking at her. She blushed and turned away going back to clean the tables. When she was finished she moved back behind the counter putting glasses away. She noticed a fork on the ground and reached to pick it up.

"Lovely to see you again darling,"

"Ah!" She jumped and hit her head on the counter. She grunted and was about to fell back again when she suddenly found arms around her. She looked up rubbing her head and noticed Kol holding her. She blinked twice watching him as he helped her stand. She stumbled slightly but shook her head and got her balance back. "How did you move so fast?" She asked. Kol looked at her for a second.

"It wasn't that far darling, and besides you hit your head pretty hard on that counter didn't you." She rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully.

"Yeah, well I have a hard head. I am sometimes a klutz I might just have one of those days." He nodded.

"Well I am sure that we all have those days." Humans yes, vampires no. Especially since he was an original. She shrugged.

"So I was wondering, I mean I know that we hardly know each I mean well. We have hung out once. But I was wondering if you wanted to go to this party with me…as friends. My friend Cassie is making me go. She thinks I need to get out more. But I know that once I get there she will be off flirting with a guy. Always the flirt. It's ok if you don't want to come I know that I might be a little boring and you seem like the kind of guy that likes to have fun so I will understand if you don't-She was rambling now.

"That sounds lovely darling, I would be happy to come for your sake Miss Parker." She smiled.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Mikaelson."

Elena was still looking around for Elijah. She just felt that deep down something was wrong. She moved to call Elijah on his phone but only got his voicemail. She shook her head. That was it, she was going to find Elijah. Even if he told her to go home. She just felt that he might be in trouble. And she couldn't let him get hurt or killed even if he was an original. That didn't mean she didn't worry. She grabbed a stake and headed out the door. Elena seemed to use her senses to help track down Elijah.

"Elijah?" She called out. No answer. She made her way through the mausoleum only to find Elijah on the table with a dagger in his chest. "Elijah!" She made her way over to him only for pain to enter her head. She cried out and fell to her knees turning to find a witch with dark skin.

"You must be Elena Gilbert, come to steal my love away from me." Elena shook her head not knowing what she was talking about. "Elijah, is mine you can't have him. We were always meant to be." Elena glared at her.

"Funny way of showing it." Elena put two and two together. "Celeste,"

"Ah so you know my name. Well if you know my name then you might know that I don't like vampires really."

"Yet you love Elijah,"

"It's not the same. Elijah is different. And I love him."

"If you love him, why is he daggered?" Elena asked.

"Well he just needs a little push. All because you put him under some spell or something." She snapped.

"I am not a witch I didn't do anything. And Elijah and I are friends." Although she wouldn't mind perhaps being more. Elena flashed to her feet and grabbed the Celeste's hair and shoved her to the ground. Long enough for Elena to remove the dagger from Elijah. She knew that he wouldn't just wake up but at least it wasn't in him anymore. Celeste glared at her and raised her hand, Elena kicked Celeste off her feet and on the ground. A move that Alaric had taught her. She moved in a flash and stabbed her in the chest. She cried out in pain. Blood trickled out of her mouth before her eyes strayed away. Elena sighed and stood up. It all just hit her, she had killed Elijah's ex-girlfriend.

Notes: So here is another chapter, looks like Kol has a date or a friendly outing. Caroline is still struggling with her powers. Klaus and Rebekah are torturing. Elena kills Elijah's ex girlfriend. What are the odds? Will Caroline get any more development in her powers? Who is the woman that Quirinus loved? And what are the Travelers up to? Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was trying to focus but then a flash of images came through her mind. It was of Klaus and herself. She was drinking a cup of coffee, and he was smiling at her. She shook her head, but then a new set of images ran through her mind.

"_Hey share!" Caroline said. Klaus smirked watching the two little kids as they ran into the room. A girl that couldn't have been older than four. A boy who looked two. They were playing with their toys. "Did you know that she bit him today?" She asked. Klaus raised his eyebrows._

"_Really? Well good for her." She gave him a look._

"_Klaus," She smacked his arm lightly. "Don't encourage that." He shrugged._

"_Why everyone loves a good biter." She raised an eyebrow._

"_Really?" She slide closer to him. "Well I guess if I bite you." Klaus smirked._

"_I'll bite you back."_Caroline shook her head wondering what the hell was going on with her. She looked at Quirinus still thinking about what he had said about being a Groundling and never being reunited with his loved ones or true love even if she had loved someone else. She sat down next to him on the log as he was looking through the grimore.

"I thought I told you to keep practicing." He said. She shrugged.

"I have been for a while now. And it's getting late." She said. He shrugged. "You must miss her." He froze hearing her words. "It's ok, to talk about it. It must be hard that she chose someone else. I'm sorry. I know how that feels." He shook his head.

"Not really. I miss her but I know that she never felt the same way what's so ever. I also knew that she was happy with him instead." Caroline sighed.

"Who was she?" He put down the book and looked at her. She smiled. "Come on, tell me who the lucky girl was." He swallowed hard. She waited watching his face.

"It's not that important."

"Come on, I will tell you my past relationships if it makes you feel better." He looked at her for a second and looked away. He mumbled something that she didn't understand. "What was that?" He sighed.

Back at the mansion. Klaus and Rebekah were busy torturing a Traveler, who still refused to give them any information. Rebekah shook her head licking the blood off the knife. Klaus stopped as if he slowly was dreaming or something.

_Klaus made his way through to the kitchen, the blonde turned to reveal Caroline. She smiled at him and poured him a cup of coffee. He saw two kids run into the living room across from them. She muttered something and spoke something back. She moved closer to him before she pressed her lips against his._Klaus shook his head. What the bloody hell was that? He thought.

"He's not full of vervein but he still can't be compelled." She said. He grunted, Klaus turned back to him,.

"Perhaps we will just torture him till he tells us." The Traveler swallowed hard watching Klaus raise the knife. He knew who Klaus was.

"Markos." He said. Klaus looked at him.

"What?" Klaus said.

"Markos, he will tell you anything that you want to know." Klaus glared at him.

"Where is he?" The Traveler swallowed hard. Klaus twirled the knife in his hand. "The house in the woods. You will find him there. He will tell you anything that you wish to know." Rebekah swallowed hard and looked to Klaus. Klaus wiped his hands off on a towel.

"Do you think that is a good idea Nik? Visit Markos the man the warlock that witches fear. He did claim to be the King of the Supernatural. And yeah I know that you believed that you are king of New Orleans. But he is Supernatural. I understand you are a hybrid, but think about it he had so much power to come back from the dead from almost two thousand years ago. Maybe you should wait till Elijah comes back and Kol before you confront him."

"Rebekah, I don't fear him like you do."

"What about Silas? I mean he is as old as him. What if he can also get into your head." Klaus glared at her. "Perhaps then you should take Caroline with you to clear your head and make sure that Markos doesn't do anything against you."

"What?" Klaus and Rebekah turned to Caroline who stood there looking at the man in the chair. "What's going on?" She demanded.

"Nik found out where to find Markos, and he did say that he would explain everything." Caroline flinched at hearing his name. It also seemed to make the room quiet and the fire seem much warmer.

"Klaus, maybe this isn't a good idea. I mean just because what he did. He came back from the dead. Also with Ivan on his side, I wouldn't be surprised."

"We have to find out though on the other hand." Rebekah interrupted. She glanced back to the Traveler. "You said it was a house in the woods right witch." He nodded. Caroline looked at Klaus. Oh she knew that this was not going to end well.

Kol and Allison entered the clearing in the woods. Kol could so many teenagers talking, drinking or wandering off in the woods. Kol the original vampire was at a bonfire party with a bartender. He had always gone to much more fashionable parties. Such as balls, feasts, dinners. But here he was with Allison. She smiled to him. She had curled her hair somewhat and was wearing dark denim skinny jeans and a black one shoulder shirt.

"It doesn't seem like you have been to a bonfire party before." She commented. Kol shrugged.

"How did you know?" She shrugged.

"Well you're looking at it like it's strange." Kol chuckled.

"I have been to many parties, but most of which were probably dinners, feasts or even balls." She stared at him.

"Well rich boy welcome to the life of a party that is less fancy but more fun." She smirked.

"Allie, you made it." Allison turned to a girl with short raven hair and green eyes. She tried to whisper to her but Kol could hear every word clearly. "Who's the hot guy?" Kol smirked. Clearly liking what the other girl had said.

"This is Kol Mikaelson, Kol this is my friend Samantha Everson." Kol nodded to her.

"Nice to meet you darling," She smirked at him.

"British too, I see. And you can call me Sam." Again Sam pulled Allison to the side. "So are you two together?"

"No were just friends." Kol chuckled till someone had grabbed his arm. On instinct he would have grabbed their arm and broken it. But realizing it was a girl he didn't.

"Hello handsome, haven't seen you around here." She had auburn hair and light blue eyes. She smirked at him. "I'm Kayla"

"Kol,"

Allison turned glaring at Kayla as she smiled and flirted with Kol. Sam swallowed hard.

"Yeah I should have warned you that, that was going to happen."

"Well let's get you a drink." Kayla said to Kol. Kol wanted to stay put but she dragged him along anyway. It was just getting a drink, so there was no complaining on his end. Allison sighed.

"Every time," She groaned. Sam shrugged.

"Well Kayla just throws herself at all the guys. So you do like him then?" Allison looked at her.

"No, he's just a friend."

"Well that's dumb, if I came here with a guy I would at least make Kayla stay away. I am still surprised that she hasn't been named the cities slut or something. I'm going to get another drink." Allison nodded and Sam walked off in the other end. She turned and found Kol walking forth. She smirked.

"I was wondering who abducted you but now I know."

Five minutes before:

"You know I know this little spot near the woods that is absolutely beautiful. I mean I could show you if you want." Kol would normally object, but of course something was stopping him once again. His strange interest in Allison.

"I think that you have had too much to drink."

"Well of course I have." She said. He shook his head.

"Kayla you and me…it's not going to happen." He shook his head and walked away.

Kol faced Allison with a smirk.

"Is she like that with all the guys, because for a time I wasn't complaining." Kol said. She rolled her eyes.

"Your fresh meat, she'll back off eventually." Kol chuckled.

"It's hard being this attractive." She shook her head.

"Someone has a bigger ego then I thought." She muttered.

"Nonsense." She walked pass him. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Nowhere just somewhere." She giggled and wandered off into the woods making Kol follow her.

Elena was still staring down at the body of Celeste's body. She swallowed hard. What was she going to do? Suddenly images drifted in her mind. Stefan and herself. They looked happy together, in love. She didn't understand what was happening. She shook her head.

"Stefan…" She whispered.

"Elena," She yelped and turned to find Elijah getting up. He groaned.

"I…" He looked to Celeste's body. "She…I'm sorry…" Elijah shook his head.

"It's alright."

"How? How Elijah is this alright?" She demanded. "I just killed someone you loved."

"I loved at one time but that wasn't her. She was gone the day that she possessed Sabine. I was planning on killing her myself." Elijah said. She shook her head.

"I still killed someone."

"You did what you did to save me." He said.

"Funny, you're the original you would think that I would be the one that would end up needing saving. Instead of the indestructible original." She said. Elijah chuckled.

"Well at least now we don't have to deal with her. Perhaps things will take a rest for now." She looked at Elijah who looked down at the body of his old love. She took his hand. She could tell that he still cared about her. She squeezed his hand.

"Come on, let's bury her."

Caroline and Klaus were trudging through the woods. Klaus looked around and looked to the ground for any footprints. Caroline was stuck in her in mind thinking about what Quirinus had said.

Flashback:

"_Come on, you can tell me." She said. He looked at her then turned away. Caroline raised an eyebrow. He mumbled something under his breath. He knew that she couldn't hear him so he spoke again._

"_I'm in love with Dinorah."_

Flashback ended:

"Caroline?" She shook her head and looked at Klaus who was standing there looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm just fine, I was just thinking." She said. He nodded and turned to look at something.

"I think I found it." She stepped to where he was and gazed where he was looking. There stood a house. Klaus and Caroline looked at one another before flashing there. Klaus opened the door and looked around with Caroline right behind him. Klaus put his hand out to see if there was a barrier or something before moving inside. Caroline followed. She nearly tripped because she was nervous and gripped onto Klaus's arm for support. Klaus caught her and balanced her out. Her eyes showed a quiet thank you. They walked through the house when Caroline started to recognize it.

"This house…" Klaus glanced to her. He was starting to recognize it as well despite the fact that it was bare and in ruins.

"Get out of my house." Caroline froze hearing the voice. She swallowed hard and they turned.

Notes: So here is another chapter. Sorry about the delay. Finally got to see Markos. I like how he is portrayed so far. I also saw the doppelgangers meant to be stuff if they were human. And what life they would have. Caroline was a doppelganger so that applies to her. Klaus looking like Amadeus is still a mystery but he counts. And Quirinus he is in love with Dinorah. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"Where are we going?" Kol asked. Allison giggled and shook her head.

"To one of my favorite places in New Orleans." Allison walked until they reached her favorite place in the world. Her father had brought her when she was a kid till her mother died. She smiled to herself and fell back onto the ground staring at the stars above.

"Should I ask if you are drunk, darling?" He asked. She shrugged.

"No, this is just the most beautiful place that I have ever been and the night is perfect." He laid down as well. "My father brought me here as a girl. It's the one time when my family was whole and perfect. He use to tell me stories about the stars. How people called them by name and all." Kol nodded.

"The stars are always the same but never stay in the same place as they were before at one time. As the Earth moves and the stars times have come to an end. But if there is one thing is that they live longer than any other life form." Kol explained. She turned to him and nodded. "What happened to your mother if you don't mind me asking?" Kol said. She turned to him and looked away.

"She was killed, I don't know by who or what. But she was killed by someone or something, my father told us we were too young to remember. But I still remember hearing her screams." She touched her necklace. "This necklace was hers; she passed it down to me. It's the one thing that makes me feel connected to her somehow." Kol glanced to the necklace around her neck. It was a pendant, an oval turquoise stone with a silver chain. It looked almost like an antique of some sort. She sat up. "The only thing is that I had seen her before her death. And I can't figure out how it all happen so fast." Kol followed her and sat up.

"Your mom was really important to you." She nodded.

"I was close to her, what about you? Your mother are you close to her?" He shook his head.

"My mother's dead. But I think I had a complicated life with my family. No I wasn't really close to either of my parents." Not just that my parents tried to kill me twice each. He thought.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"It's alright; it was a way long ago."

"It must have been hard for you."

"Not really, I mean look at me I turned out fine." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I guess you did. What are your siblings like?"

"Boring, my brother Nik can be fun but I think that he has gotten a little boring since he started dating this girl." She gave him a look.

"What's wrong with him having a girlfriend?"

"It changed him."

"Well he must be in love with her. Love changes people." Kol rolled his eyes.

"Well she has put my brother in line of being a saint."

"Is happy?"

"Yes, but-

"Is she happy?"

"Yes, but-

"But what? They clearly make each other happy. Haven't you heard happiness?" She asked. Kol shrugged.

"I have had many ways of fun." She gave him a look. "All in the meaning of family." He muttered.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" She asked. Kol shrugged.

"Depends on what you mean," He said.

"A relationship Kol."

"Ah courting I see, well yes I did. A long time ago. She was my neighbor and I happen to have been infatuated with her." He said.

"What was her name?"

"Maia," He said. "She was full of life and knew how to have fun that much was sure."

"Were you in love with her?"

"At a time I thought I was. But I was young then."

"What happened to her?" She asked. He swallowed hard.

"She passed away of an illness. But the things we did, we knew each other at such a young age. You should have seen the trouble that we got into." She smiled at him.

"Do you miss her?" Kol raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't thought about Maia in a long time. She is in a better place now. And I have moved on."

"Have you ever felt like that again?" She asked. Kol shrugged and turned to her when their eyes met it seemed like the world disappeared around them.

"No."

"And now?" She asked moving closer.

"I don't know…" At the same moment they pressed their lips together before breaking apart to look at one another. She cupped his face and he grabbed her waist pulling her closer and smashed their lips together getting lost in the kiss.

"_Get out of my house." _Klaus and Caroline turned to find a man sitting in an armchair by a fire. He was staring into the fire. He had tinted skin, dark curly hair, he seemed somewhat muscular. His eyes though were dark and looked empty nothing but darkness and no life. He stared into the fire until he looked up at them.

"Markos I presume." Klaus said. Markos glanced to Klaus.

"Ah if it isn't one of the doppelgangers and the pet of one. I will say that it is still a mystery to even me how you stand here today Niklaus Mikaelson. I mean looking like Amadeus. Hmm must be a family trait. No matter, you two were drawn together easier than I thought. Like magnets or gravity. With those dreams of being human together, and having everything that a human has."

"What?" Caroline said. She was standing behind Klaus only because he was trying to protect her.

"Well those dreams that you were seeing of your life together. Call that what you will. It's not the universe truly just me." Caroline glared at him. So she it had been him trying to push Klaus and her together. Well they were already together.

"Why give us those dreams?" Klaus demanded. Markos shrugged and stood walking to the fireplace looking deeply in it now.

"How else was I supposed to get you closer. Well I mean you already are two love birds. But unlike Stefan and Elena, you two have failed to do the one thing that I needed you to do."

"And what is that?" Caroline asked.

"Blood share, a doppelganger sharing blood with what seems to be a fellow one. If you were to blood share things would already be quick to be done." Klaus shook his head. Caroline had never blood shared with anyone but Klaus as a matter affect. "But you," He turned to Klaus. "Fed her your blood. So the only way to complete this would be for you to drink her blood and for it to be the full amount that you have let her take from you. How many times have you been bitten by a werewolf again?" He asked. Caroline glared at him. "Was it twice or three times?" He smirked.

"What would you gain by getting us to blood share?" Klaus demanded.

"That one is a bit complicated to tell right now." Markos said. He took a step towards them. He studied Caroline. "Almost as beautiful as Dinorah was, just that she had light blonde hair but dark blue green eyes. Many men found her to be the most beautiful that they had laid eyes on. I never was for an interest as those fools. I had much other interest to have done with her. You on the other hand will do though." Klaus glared at him. "I mean you are the next Ancient One, only the second to have been created before. You are witch, tell me how your powers are coming along. Did that old fool tell you how he sees you? Have you ever thought how strange and uncomfortable it must be for him to train you when you look exactly like the woman that he was in love with." Klaus glanced to Caroline. "Your just like poor sweet innocent Elena, who can't help but have men fall for her. The only difference is that she is always getting brothers to turn on each other for their love for her. You however actually have two different men in love with you." Caroline shook her head.

"It's not like that." Markos shrugged.

"But it will be soon. I am sure that fool will fall for you just like he did with Dinorah." Markos sighed. "But perhaps these conversations are best for another time. I know why you're here. You wish for the dreams to stop. I can lift the spell." He nodded to someone behind them. Caroline turned to find Ivan standing there along with other Travelers gathering around chanting. Markos looked at them before closing his eyes and chanting along with them. Caroline could feel the dreams fading away. The supposed life that Klaus and Caroline could have had together. Caroline gripped Klaus's arm. They turned back to Markos who nodded to them. "The dreams and visions are gone. You are free to go now. Rest assured in due time you will learn more about my plans. But for now you need to be kept in the dark. Until next time, Caroline, Klaus. We will meet again." As if in an instant he was gone and the fire in the fireplace went out and they were alone in a dark room.

Elijah and Elena watched the Celeste's body burn. Elena squeezed Elijah's arm again in comfort as he watched his past love burn. Elijah hoped that this time she would be at peace. Not jumping around from one body to the next. Slowly Elena noticed the dreams of Stefan and her stop. It was like it never happened but she remembered them. A human life, that's what Elena had wanted and with Stefan at first she had seen that. Elena tugged Elijah back to the plantation house, still comforting him. But Elijah knew that Celeste was always meant to die. The moment that she came back to be in her old body. She couldn't be here in the flesh, her time had ended a long time ago. When they arrived back it was late. Elena found herself bringing Elijah to her bedroom laying him down while she moved in with him wrapping her arms around his neck. As they both drift off into sleep.

Flashback:

"_I am or have been in love with Dinorah since I had first met her." Caroline stared at him. _

"_She broke your heart," _

"_I wasn't her true love, Amadeus was. I could see the way they were together. They were meant to be." He said. "I was like Qetsiyah, jealous for a while. I didn't try to destroy their relationship though. I knew what love meant even if I would never have it. I knew that she was happy with him, and when you love someone like that you want them to be happy even if you are not the cause of their happiness. I would forever remain her friend. But I will forever be in love with her." _

"_And in her death…"_

"_She choose, what she wanted. And it was him, her family. It would always be more important to her." He said. _

"_You must have loved her very much." Caroline said._

"_It's a common mistake I'm told. One that I won't make again." He said looking at her. _

Notes: So here is another chapter. Klaus and Caroline meet Markos and Kol and Allison kiss. What would happen if Klaus and Caroline were to blood share like Elena and Stefan did. I am not sure if Stefan and Elena have but in here they have in the past. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline sat on the bed thinking about Markos. How powerful was he? He had come back from the dead through her of course. And what of Quirinus being in love with Dinorah? Could Markos be right about him falling in love with her? And was she worse than Elena? No! She loved Klaus more than anything. She did, and would always. When she remembered being near Quirinus there was no sparks, she didn't feel anything for him. She saw him as nothing more than a friend. She looked up at Klaus who entered the room.

"Hey," She said. Klaus looked at her. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Rebekah said that Kol was out still and Elijah went to bed." Caroline nodded. Caroline noticed him looking at her.

"Go ahead and ask." She sighed.

"Quirinus?"

"He said he was in love with Dinorah but her true love was Amadeus. He also said that he wouldn't make that same mistake again." She smirked. "Are you jealous?" She asked. Klaus shook his head.

"No," She stood and moved to him shaking her head.

"Klaus," She cupped his face in her hands. "I love you." Klaus looked at her for a second looking into her eyes knowing that she spoke the truth. He gave her a small smile. In his eyes sparked the truth with them, he loved her as well. She hugged him pressing herself closer to him. Klaus let out a breath and moved to her ear.

"I love you too." He whispered. She felt herself smile to him. Klaus scooped her up into his arms and flashed them over to the bed. She giggled when she felt her back hit the mattress. He moved over her, watching her before she looked at him curiously.

"What?" She asked. He smiled.

"I just love hearing you laugh sweetheart." She smiled back and pressed her lips to his before snuggling closer to him. He tightened his grip around her waist. Caroline never wanted this to end. Loving being in his arms, they both wished that could stay like that together for all of eternity. Klaus finally registered that he did want to be with her for an eternity. But did she?

Kol had walked Allison home. She turned to him with a smile when they got to the door.

"Thank you for walking me home. I had a lovely night tonight." Kol smirked.

"Of course you did, you got to kiss the most handsome brother of the Mikaelson family." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you always this self centered?" She asked. Kol shrugged.

"You will just have to get use to it darling."

"I guess I will," She moved to peck his lips but Kol wouldn't just do well with a small peck. He grasped her neck and kissed her with much more force. She moaned when the lights turned on. They broke apart and she groaned. "That would be my dad. This is embarrassing." She pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. Kol shrugged.

"It's fine," He said. "Allow me to take you on a proper date Miss Parker?" She looked at him and smiled.

"It would be a pleasure Mr. Mikaelson." The lights flickered again. She rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Kol."

"Goodnight Allison." She opened the door and gave him one last look before closing the door behind her. Kol turned and walked off with a smile plastered on his face.

"Enjoy your time with that pathetic human?" A voice asked. Kol groaned.

"Lucretia, don't you grow tired of this?" Kol turned to her. She had long auburn hair and piercing clover green eyes.

"No," She said moving from where she was. She had leaned against the wall and moved to him. "If I remember correctly though I was almost like her. Except I was a witch. Do you plan on deflowering her as well?" She asked. Kol grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"I won't hesitate to rip your heart out strumpet." He snarled. She glared at him but enjoyed the closeness. She slide a hand over his chest.

"We both know that you still want me in some way or another." Kol shook his head and shoved her off. "If you don't break up with her, I will end her. I have many enemies and I have no problem with adding another of the list." He glared at her and turned away from her. "You know I can snap her neck like a little twig and we both know it." He flashed at her and slammed her back into the wall before tearing out her liver. She grunted.

"Stay away from her or I will end you. This is your first and final warning." Kol snapped before flashing away. Leaving her in anger.

Caroline woke to kisses on her throat, she groaned and shook her head. The kisses seemed to send sparks throughout her body.

"Klaus…" She groaned and rolled over trying to get more sleep. She felt his arms around her waist tighten and bring her back to his hard body as he began kissing her should.

"Wake up Caroline," He said. She sighed and opened her eyes looking at him touching his cheek before he rolled over on top of her and began kissing her lips like he was starving. She moaned and twisted her fingers in his light brown curls. He broke the kiss to kiss down her throat.

"Oh…this is bad of us…Rebekah is going to kill us." Klaus shrugged.

"Rebekah can leave if she wishes." Last night before they had went to bed Rebekah had made it clear that they should talk to a witch today. They needed to get as much information as they could on Markos. Klaus began moving down before Caroline grabbed his face and brought their lips back together. He groaned when she deepened the kiss. That's when there was banging on their door. They broke apart and Klaus groaned burying his face in her chest. She sighed.

"_Nik! Caroline! Get your asses out of bed now! Were heading to Mystic Falls to find Caroline's witch friend! Now get up, you guys are like bloody animals rolling around all the time. Now get up!" _

"Mystic Falls?" Caroline hadn't been there in a few months. She had recently called her mother last week. It would be nice to see her.

"Mmm…" Klaus moved back to kissing her neck.

"Klaus, we have to get up. What if Kol comes through the door again."

"I'll dagger him. Besides this is more important right now." He mused going back to kissing her once again. Caroline smirked and flashed off the bed. Klaus looked at her confused.

"We have to get ready. I'm going to take a shower." She said. She turned to him. "Care to join me?" She entered the bathroom and Klaus could help but run after her.

Notes: So sorry for the delay, I have been busy with school. And my birthday. So they are returning to Mystic Falls because they need to talk to Bonnie about the Markos, thinking that she might have someway of finding out what Markos could be up to. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_Dinorah cried out in pain, and gripped the sheets of the bed in her hands. She gritted her teeth and cried out again. _

_"__Push mistress push!" Said the servant girl. Dinorah put all her strength into it before she finally heard the sound that was like music to her ears. A cry escaped and she opened her eyes to see Naya holding her child in her arms. "Mistress it's a son." _

Caroline woke in the car, and shook her head as she looked around. Realizing that they were on their way to Mystic Falls to find Bonnie and try to learn more about Markos and his plans besides that he was the leader of the Travelers. They were a ancient group of witches that banded together, Klaus had said finding that out in his mother's spell book or grimore. Rebekah was in the back sit smiling at her phone like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Caroline smirked.

"Who are you texting Rebekah?" She asked. Rebekah jumped and looked around like she had been caught doing something.

"What? Oh nothing…no one!" Klaus raised an eyebrow looking at his sister from the rearview mirror.

"What's his name?" Caroline asked.

"Who told you?!" She practically yelled.

"Rebekah, I'm a girl and I know when I see another girl looking like she is crushing on her phone to know that she is talking to a guy. Unless you're interested in girls…"

"Bloody hell no! His name is Zander alright," She glanced at Klaus. "And he is a original werewolf." Caroline looked at her.

"What?"

"Apparently they had been around for a long time only because they were true beings of the moon. Almost like immortal spirits of wolves. They have heard of you as well Nik." Klaus shrugged.

"I wouldn't be surprise really. Everyone has heard of me somehow." Klaus muttered. Caroline nodded.

"Yup everyone that is supernatural at least. You are quite infamous that is for sure." Caroline commented. Klaus gave her a look. She shrugged. She wondered how Stefan was. She hadn't seen him almost in a month or two now. She wondered how much had changed. Caroline couldn't help but think back to the dream of Dinorah giving birth to her son. She wondered what it could mean. Was Dinorah trying to contact her again? She knew from Quirous that she was dead and had been dead for a while now.

Elena woke to an empty bedside. She raised an eyebrow before getting up and stepping outside the door when the smell of eggs hit her. She raised an eyebrow. She entered the kitchen to find Elijah cooking. A small smile spread across her face.

"Morning," She said. Elijah turned to her and gave her a small smile. She did notice that he seemed to smile around her.

"Good morning Elena." She sat down at the bar.

"What are you making?" She asked.

"Omelet's. I thought that you might want a nice breakfast."

"Thanks." She grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge and took a sip of it. "Where is everyone?" She asked. Elijah thought about this for a moment.

"Niklaus, Ms. Forbes and Rebekah took a trip down to Mystic Falls looking for Ms. Bennett for help on the vague subject of Markos. Kol, left early something about meeting with someone." Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Well I guess that leaves the rest of the day to ourselves…" She thought about yesterday when she had killed Celeste. "It wasn't a dream I still killed her didn't I?" Elijah stopped cooking and turned to her.

"She chose her fate in the end Elena. She wasn't meant to come back. Sometimes when something is dead it should stay dead." Elijah explained. She nodded and he handed her, her food.

"What's the plan today?" She asked.

"Not much, if you want we can tour the city, and perhaps grab dinner later tonight." She smiled and dug her fork into her omelet and took a bite before swallowing.

"That sounds nice, I would love that really."

Kol was on his way to meet Allison, he was starting to act like a love sick fool like Nik, Rebekah, and Elijah. It was strange, but he was enjoying it. He was going to take her out for lunch. Or at least dinner, and roses. Kol had been watching a lot of romance movies. Because let's face it, Kol wasn't the most romantic guy out there. Elijah got women through his eloquent words, Nik happened to well, his little drawings seemed to charm women as well as his own charm. Rebekah well, she was a strumpet always jumping into bed with every man that claimed to love her. Finn…well he wouldn't get into Finn who was pathetic. Yet he did find love with Sage the little slut. Just as he was on his way over, he saw her.

"Really Kol? Going back to that pathetic human again? Honestly if you want a good time, then I suggest someone that's not a virgin and a goodie goodie." Kol glared at her.

"I suggest you leave, you are not welcome here or this city. And I'm done with you." She shook her head.

"I have a lot of enemies just like you, and I have no problem with adding another to that list." She smirked as he kept walking. "I'll snap her neck like a twig and you know it." That was it, Kol had flashed over grabbing her around the neck and shoving her against the wall. Veins descending his eyes, as they turned a mixture of blood red and black.

"You have any idea how stupid you sound. It's like you are asking for death." She chuckled.

"Maybe I am,"

"You seem quite amused, even though I could rip out your heart darling. You should be scared." She shrugged.

"Well maybe I should but now look who's scared of you." Kol raised an eyebrow before turning finding her standing there staring at them. Fear shown in her eyes, he let Lucretia go and turned to her.

"Allison…" He took a step toward her but she took one back. She fled without a word. Kol about to go after her was grabbed by Lucretia.

"Forget her, she isn't worth it. Come on Kol, remember we use to have our fun as well." Kol shoved her into a wall.

"Leave the city in twenty four hours or I will kill you." He threatened. He flashed away looking for Allison. Lucretia glared at the empty space where he had stood before running off to find that human.

"I think I have seen enough of this human. Perhaps she will meet the fate of the rest of his lovers." She smirked before disappearing into the shadows.

Notes: So sorry for the delay. But here it is. Dinorah is trying to contact Caroline through the spirit world somehow. Memories of course. Who's ready for some flashbacks. Next chapter: Flashback, Allison learns the truth, Bonnie and Caroline reunite and Elena examines a shirtless Elijah? Lol Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_Dinorah smiled looking at her son in the arms of the servant Naya. His cries sounded and she wanted nothing more then to envelope him into her arms. Protect him, love him, care for him. The first she had heard his cries, she was in love with him already. Her son, her beautiful baby boy. She held out her hands to Naya asking for her child._

_"__Let me," She said. But before either of them could react her father entered the room. She was confused seeing him here after he had deserted her, disowned her for marrying a mortal man after being promised to another. Not that she would have taken it back. _

_"__Naya hand me the boy now." He snapped. Dinorah's heart raced and watched as Naya did what he had asked. She moved and felt the pain in her core but she ignored it watching her son being handed over to her father. Her mother entered as well. _

_"__Father, what is the meaning of this?" She demanded._

_"__We have come to correct your mistake." He snapped. _

_"__He's my son! Hand him over!" _

_"__Silence!" She turned and Alastair entered the room stroking his goatee. "The child is coming before the elders to be judged." Dinorah shook her head angrily and the fire in the fireplace flashed and grew slightly. _

_"__Judgement? Judgment! He is but only a baby! You have no right to come here and rip my son out of my arms!" She sheriked. She turned her head to her father with pleading eyes. "Father…please!" He shook his head and turned away._

_"__No! You have disgraced your family and bloodline. You have severed the pure bloodline of your family." He left and she could still hear her son's cries._

_"__No!" She said with tears in her eyes as she moved to get up trying her best since she was still bleeding somewhat. She had just given birth practically. She nearly fell to the ground but gripped the wall._

_"__Mistress!" Naya called out. Her mother grabbed her instead._

_"__You need to rest Dinorah." She tried to push her back into bed but she fought her._

_"__No! I refuse! My son will be judged and be convicted only because of his birth. They will surely kill him!"_

_"__Then that is what is best." Her mother said. Dinorah stared at her._

_"__That boy is your grandson and you are willing to let them take him and perhaps kill him for no other reason than his parenthood. You always must bring back the argument of Amadeus must you? Just because he is a mortal man doesn't mean he is impure. You of all people are letting the blood of your family die just because he isn't a warlock." Her mother slapped her._

_"__How dare you, this is for our family! You never did learn your place girl. I knew it was your father and brother that were filling your head with ridiculous thoughts and ideas." Dinorah glared at her. _

_"__The child is half human and half witch." Alastair said into the tent. Dinorah was shocked and so was her mother. "The elders haven't decided but now the child is a true abomination and impure." He told before leaving the chamber. Her mother turned to her._

_"__You have cost a lot for this family-_

_"__Family? You are not my mother anymore! You are not my mother and won't ever be." Her mother glared at her before turning to leave when Silas walked through the door. He noticed Dinorah struggling to stand blood soaked her lower half of her chemise. (Chemise-nightgown wear)_

_"__What have you done?" He demanded as he moved to catch Dinorah as she fell to the ground hold her lower abdomen. Their mother turned to them._

_"__What was necessary my son."_

_"__Necessary? What happened? Where is my nephew?" Her mother shook her head._

_"__The mistake will be corrected tonight." Dinorah felt tears in her eyes and shook her head._

_"__Silas!" She cried. Silas looked down at her._

_"__Dinorah dear sister, you need to rest and I shall call for a healer." She shook her head and gripped his shirt. _

_"__Silas-! You have to save him! Save your nephew, my son! Father and uncle have taken him to the Archaics to be judged whether to live or die. Please Silas save him." She sobbed and begged. Silas didn't think his father would go that far but he did. And now the Archaics knew. Amadeus entered the tent looking around, when he had heard that his wife was in labor he was out hunting with Silas. He had raced back as quickly as he could. Silas glanced to his friend._

_"__Amadeus," Amadeus nearly ran to Dinorah as she was on the floor. While Silas turned to the servant Naya. "Clean up the sheets of blood Naya." He told her. He glanced back to Amadeus and Dinorah one more time seeing tears fell from her eyes. He raced out the tent to find his nephew and save him. Amadeus lifted her up in to his arms. She cried out in pain her body still hurt and sore. _

_"__Master, you shouldn't pick her up so much. She shouldn't be moving at all. I shall gather for a healer." Amadeus ignored her as he brought Dinorah to the bed and set her down. He caressed her cheek. _

_"__What happened?" He demanded. _

_"__My father he came and took our child away to be judged by the Archaics." Amadeus felt anger rise in him. How dare they take their son, he wanted nothing more than to kill him._

_"__I shall find them-_

_"__No, they are witches. You kill one they will all turn on you. Silas said that he would take care of it." Suddenly there were screams outside. Naya ran back in. _

_"__Mistress, it's the Wiccan are here." _

_"__Who?" Amadeus asked. Dinorah's eyes widened._

_"__Go! Get out of here." She pleaded with Amadeus. Amadeus grasped her wrist and gave her a look._

_"__Dinorah what is going on?" He demanded. Suddenly the sound of a crack, before they turned and found Naya fall to the ground dead. Dinorah glared but she was also frightened not for herself but Amadeus. He should leave, she was powerless right now because of the pain as well as too weak to use her power against him. _

_"__So this is how I find one of the powerful witches of a powerful family. Weak at this moment. I am disappointed I must admit." He stepped out into the light of the fire. He had shoulder length dark hair and stormy grey eyes. Dinorah held Amadeus back afraid that he would make a move against him. _

_"__Ivan,"_

Caroline shook her head, Dinorah had met Ivan on the night that she had given birth to her son. Who was taken from her by her father. The Wiccan? That must have been the old name of the Travelers. The scary part was that Ivan had been alive back when Dinorah was. She groaned finding some relief, her headache was over. It made her feel better, clearly Dinorah or Silas was trying to tell her who Ivan was. But what about Markos. Her curiosity about him was becoming desperate. Every time she had the flashes of images of the past, seeing herself and Klaus as their original selves was hard to take in. But at the same time when she saw Dinorah giving birth or the true pain of losing a child, or the fear Dinorah felt for her Amadeus.

Notes: So here is another chapter. I thought I would bring in more back story. Dinorah is trying to tell Caroline something. Besides that she met Ivan and back then the coven was called the Wiccan. This was the original word actually for witchcraft and I thought it would be good to use it since it was the origin. Next chapter: Caroline, Klaus, and Rebekah meet up with Bonnie as well as Stefan. Klaus and Caroline will talk of the vision that she had seen. Elijah and Elena will have their dinner. Kol will try to talk to Allison. And perhaps another flashback. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 16


End file.
